Noodle
by For Lesprieve
Summary: Demyx wakes up in a strange bathroom, handcuffed and plagued with amnesia. Zexion is the disgruntled employee who finds him...Zemyx
1. Existence Tingles

**Existence Tingles **

The world felt very still for one person in existence. His mind dribbled in and out of some unfamiliar black unconsciousness. In fact, everything was unfamiliar. The strange taste in his mouth, the overwhelming feeling at the back of his head, and the dampness he felt all around him. He didn't mind. Being unconscious was nice. He was free from all the troubles and worries of life like…_erm. Like…well, I can't think of an example of a worry I'm escaping…_The young man was startled by the fact that he actually couldn't think of anything about his life.

_Okay, so, I'm a little disoriented, _he slowly forced himself to gain control of his body. His vocal chords sprung to life with a pitiful moan. He suddenly became aware that he was in the most uncomfortable position that he had ever been in his entire life. His arms ached as they hung above his head and his legs sprawled at such weird angles that he could only feel the light tingle of their existence. He lifted his head from where it was smooched against an object…_a sink?_

It became disturbingly apparent to the young man that he didn't know where he was. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know _anything._

"Uh. Hey? Is anyone...there?" His voice squeaked more than he would have liked it to. The only response was his own echo, which sounded odd to him. He didn't realize his voice sounded like that…

To relieve his throbbing limbs, he gathered his feet and managed a wobbling stand. His joints crackled to life along with an odd clanking noise. _Huh. A chain._ His dim mind took a few moments to process this. _NO! Whoa! Why am I handcuffed?_

He tested the device with a few yanks. Yes, it was locked.

_So, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for why I'm here…_he glanced around_…in this bathroom, being handcuffed, and feeling like I was run over by a train. Maybe I'm having a hangover? Is this what they feel like? Wait…do I even drink? Am I even legal…?_

"Hey, guys…Y-you people who handcuffed me…Yeah, it was really funny for awhile there, but it's kinda not anymore. Heh, but man, you got me." He laughed nervously, "But you can let me go now." He chewed on his lips waiting for the TV show host to burst in with a film crew and proclaim, "You've been Punk'd!"

Or maybe his friends would come to inform him that they had some _crazy_ night last night and in their own drunken stupor, thought it was a good idea to handcuff their passed out friend. Man, teens are idiots.

But no. No one came.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Zexion. Just take the damn mop and clean it up."

Zexion complied, but left his manager with a hateful glare. _One day, I'm enjoying my leisure time in the bookstore café, the next, I'm cleaning up human fluids._ Summer jobs were an evil that Zexion could not outsmart. He honestly wouldn't have minded working in his favorite bookstore, but the "mature books" they sold there required all employees to be eighteen. Zexion turned his back to the Gods as soon as he heard this.

He was then left with the only option for seventeen year olds. Food service. The most vile, disgraceful, vulgar, and shameful profession. A fry-cook at Burger Fling.

He felt like retching. Humans were disgusting and it seemed that fast-food joints attracted the most deranged.

When the soiled spot once again matched the dank grey of the surrounding floor, Zexion collected his cleaning materials and made his way to the supplies closet. The short teen grumbled as he put everything away, with his luck he'd be taking them out again in a half an hour. And with his luck, he heard muffled screams from the men's room. _Not again…_

He burst through the "employees only" door and confronted his manager and flatly informed him, "Hey, there's another crazy screaming person in the bathroom again."

"Just shoo them away." His manager busied himself with paperwork.

"Yes, I would do that, but as my manager you must create a safe and comfortable working environment for all your employees. I, quite frankly, do not feel comfortable with dealing with the mentally insane." Zexion pouted.

"Jesus Christ, Zexion. Just tell them to leave."

"I don't feel-"

"I don't care, Zexion! Go!"

Zexion glared through the navy hair that draped over his face. Without a word, he left to go take care of the crazy man, making sure his moody stomping could be heard by his manager the entire time. He swung the men's room door open and with a death glare, he raised his voice above the other's screaming.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he droned in the most sarcastic way, "But you're going to have to-"

He blinked. There was a pitiful man handcuffed to the sink. That wasn't normal. But then again, he had only been working here for a week.

"YOU!" The person gasped. "Please, please! Let me go!" The blonde looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

Zexion gaped.

"W-what do you want from me? Why did you do this?"

Zexion snapped at the accusation, "You are mistaken. I've never seen you before in my life. The only thing I want from you is for you to leave. Now if you would remove your handcuffs from my sink and-"

"I-I can't!" he almost whimpered, "They're locked…"

The shorter teen huffed irritably. He really didn't need this. "Alright, do you know where the key is?"

The blonde hung his head, "N-no."

Zexion frowned, this clearly frightened the blonde. "Okay, calm down," he made an effort to lighten his voice. "I'll try picking the lock. Let me get a paperclip or something."

The handcuffed man anxiously replied as Zexion left the bathroom, "O-okay. But please come back!" His eyes watered up as he lost his ability to stay collected. This was like nothing he had ever experienced before, he didn't know how to deal with the extreme emotions. He sniffled. He felt so helpless, his life was in that hands of an angry emo teen. _What if he doesn't come back? Will I starve to death? What are the odds someone else will find me…? _

Zexion pushed the door open again, wielding a paperclip. "I found one, hold on." He approached the strange man and couldn't help but notice the evidence of tears. _Damn it. There is no way I can stay mad at him._ "Don't worry," he coaxed, "It should just take me a minute." He began work on the lock.

The blonde watched with dampness in his eyes. He was very unsuccessful in stifling his sobs. Zexion felt like a jerk.

"Er. If you don't mind me asking, Sir. What were you doing here?"

The topic was apparently a sensitive one, the response increase the stranger's tears, "I-I don't know."

"Oh," was all Zexion could think to say. _How would one handle a situation like this?_ "You should trust me, you know. I'll get you home soon."

"I do t-trust you, it's just I can't remember where I live-"

"What's your name?"

Oddly the question summoned up more tears and a weak wail. "I-I don't know."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "So, no name, no address, and you can't tell me why you're here?"

"Well. Er, my head hurts." The stranger tried to keep a lucid mind.

"You are saying you have amnesia?"

"I have what?" The stranger looked to Zexion with alarmed eyes.

"There!" The lock popped, and Zexion turned to the stranger with an explanation, "It is when you suffer from severe head trauma and forget everything." He carefully removed the metal from his wrists.

The stranger massaged his freed skin and shamefully replied, "I think that's it. How long will I forget?"

"It depends, really." Zexion returned the paperclip to his pocket, "Some people never remember again. Some people get everything back."

The odd man chanced a glance at the murky mirror hanging above the sink. There was a strange person standing in the room with the emo kid. The mirror person had the clearest blue eyes that looked as surprised as he was. Astonished, he whirled around to locate the person he had missed. He should have been easy to find, he had outrageous, blonde spiked hair and a flamboyantly purple shirt. _He should be standing right around here._

The stranger's heart sunk. He extended his hand to touch the mirrored surface. The blonde followed the action with the same sorrowful eyes.

"That's…me? Isn't it?" The stranger needed his rescuer to confirm it.

"Yes. You don't…recognize yourself?"

He continued to examine his features, "No."

"Maybe something can remind you about yourself." He gestured to the blonde's pockets, "See if you have your wallet, maybe you can figure out your name."

The stranger frantically checked his jean pockets. Front, back. He laid out his findings in his cupped palms, loose change and a torn wrapper. He looked down on the meaningless items with a face that looked as though all his dreams had been crushed. With a lifeless voice, he blurted, "W-well, who are you?"

"Zexion, and I'll take care of you. I promise." He fished out the wrapper from the stranger's hand and read the label. "Alright, I'll tell you what. I don't know what to call you, but you look like a good Noodle."

A sheepish giggle. "Noodle, that's a funny name."

"Apparently you liked eating them," Zexion offered a smile and returned the wrapper, "You honestly have no idea what's going on?"

"None." He wiped the moisture from his face.

"Damn it, okay. You're coming with me."

Noodle was slightly startled by this, "Oh, where are we going?"

"I'm going to go ask my co-workers if they know you."

"Co-workers? You _work_ here?" Noodle was in complete awe.

"Yes, Noodle. You're in a restaurant."

Noodle simply looked dazed "No, Zexion," his eyebrows knitted together in honest confusion. "We're in a bathroom."

* * *

So, I'm trying something different. I figure this fic will be a bit sillier with Demy involved.

Er, we'll see how it goes. I actually have yet another fic I'm planning to do; however, I'm still working out some tough bits in the first chapter.

Thank you for reading and, as always, I'll try to keep constantly updating. :D


	2. A Situation Like This

**A Situation Like This**

"Well, I don't have much for you; Burger Fling basically only serves burgers." Zexion sat Noodle down in a booth near the front of the restaurant. "Do you know what you like to eat, other than noodles?"

"Er, what's on a burger?" Noodle awkwardly questioned.

"Bun, meat, and any other combination under the sun. You should try a cheese burger. I think you'd like cheese."

"S-sure," Noodle shrugged. "Cheese is it then."

"I'll also get you jumbo fries. You look unnaturally skinny."

"Fries? Uh, okay. I…guess I'm skinny. I know that I do feel hungry, though…" Noodle didn't like the way that he could count his ribs.

"This will be done in a few minutes, Noodle. I'm going to have to go finish working the rest of my shift now, but I'll keep an eye on you. My hope is that someone will come by and recognize you, but don't go walking away with strangers." Zexion emphasized this with a pointed jabbing finger, "You are to stay in this booth until I get you in an hour."

Noodle couldn't help but squeak, "Okay," as Zexion took his place behind the restaurant counter. This whole experience was so nerve wracking. He couldn't decide to either kiss Zexion's feet or kick him in the shin and run away. Zexion was _scary_. But, Zexion did save him, he was feeding him, and he was giving a good effort to figure out who he was. Zexion had showed him to each of his co-workers, none of them had ever seen him before. It was disheartening, but Zexion had confidence that going to the police could help.

* * *

"Noodle! Your order is out!" Zexion shoved a bag across the counter then busied himself with another customer.

"O-okay," Noodle scooted his way out of the booth, pausing before his bottom left the seat. "Er, Zexion?"

"I'm busy, what is it?" Zexion was not appreciating the interruption.

"I can get my food right? You won't be mad?"

Zexion waved a free hand, "Of course not. Eat, you starving child."

Noodle grinned and bounded his way up to the counter, returning with a soggy bag in hand. Once he was settle back in the booth, he unwrapped his mystery food. He was left with a round thing and a whole bunch of long stickish things. _Huh. Where to start..._

He began with what he thought was a cheese burger, that round thing. It oddly melted in his mouth. He passively wondered if food always did that. He did know for sure, though, that that was the best food he had ever had in his life. He didn't stop to savor it; he scarfed it down to stop his aching stomach. Jumbo Fries were interesting. Noodle wondered what they were made out of. That was another question he would add to list for Zexion. _What are Jumbo fries made of?_ _How old am I?_ and _How did I get my hair to stick up like this?_

Noodle was thinking of a million questions a minute as he sat in his booth devouring his food. It made him feel quite lonely. He only had one person he could ask them to, Zexion. He twirled a stick between his fingers. _Is Zexion my friend? _That would be something else to ask. _He says he's going to take me to the police, but what if he leaves me there? I don't want to go to another strange place with strange people; I don't want to be alone. _

Noodle's stomach moaned and gurgled, _What if no one can figure out who I am, what will Zexion do then?_

This thought gave him motivation to really take in his surroundings. He had seen this room before with all his memories, he had been here just hours earlier. Nothing looked important to him, it was just a room. The people were even more meaningless to him. Their faces could have been blank and it wouldn't have mattered. He was still just looking at people with their own busy lives that had absolutely nothing to do with him. This stomach clenched. His face screwed as nausea hit him.

* * *

"Do you feel sick?" Zexion took a seat at the booth as he unpinned his name tag.

"Ugh. I think so." Noodle held his face in his hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wished I could have taken you somewhere where they made real food."

"That was fake food?" Noodle jerked his head up.

Zexion could only laugh at the other's naivety. "No, just the lowest quality food you'll ever eat."

"Oh…" Noodle continued softly, "I kinda thought it was the best thing I'd ever tasted."

"It's the only thing you've ever tasted." Zexion countered.

"Huh. True."

"So how about I take you to my house, you get a good night's sleep, and I'll take you to the police station tomorrow." Zexion fished a pair of keys from his pocket.

"It's far too late and you look like you're about to throw up."

"What will your parents think about me? I mean, I must look like a sexual predator to them! How old do you think I am?" _Check one off the list._

"You must be in your early twenties, I'd say. My father won't even notice, he'll be away for a week." Zexion collected Noodle's trash from the table, "And I don't have a mother, so you're in the clear there, too."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, I don't know what I'm missing." He shoved the trash into the bin, "Apparently you do though, since you seem so concerned."

"Really? You think I have one?" Noodle jumped from the booth.

"Yeah," Zexion smiled, "You look like a real mama's boy."

"Hey!" Noodle giggled.

"I bet she wrote your name on your underwear and everything…" Noodle's laughter died along with Zexion's. They thought for a moment.

"Huh." Noodle chewed his lip, "You know…"

"Yeah, maybe you should-"

"-I'll be right back. I'm going to go check…"

* * *

"So…what are jumbo fries made of?"

"Potatoes. What is your favorite color?"

"Humph. I don't think I've seen them all, but I like blue." Noodle busied his eyes looking out of the car window. "How did I get my hair like this?"

"A combination of hair gel and pure wishful thinking, I'd say." Zexion chuckled as he flicked his car's blinker on and changed lanes. "Do you still feel sick?"

"Eh, a little. Are you seriously old enough to drive? What are you, fourteen?"

"I'm seventeen, thank you very much. I passed my driving test with flying colors." Zexion glared and Noodle regretted the comment immediately. "Did you like that cheese?"

"Yep." Noodle's sprit lifted. "How far away do you live?"

"It should just be a few more minutes." Zexion paused their "Question Answer" game, "…Do you promise not to judge me by the size of my house?"

"Of course not! Do you promise not to judge me by how stupid I am right now?"

"You're not stupid, Noodle." Zexion sighed, "Will you try some of my cooking in the morning when I make you breakfast?"

"Yes! I can totally do that! Will it be real food?"

"Yes," Noodle did a little jig in his seat as Zexion said this. "But will you be honest about how it tastes?"

"I don't think I've ever told a lie in my life." Zexion laughed at this. "What town are we in?"

"Radiant Garden, it's not very exciting. The only important place there is the bookstore. Do you think you like reading?"

"Huh. I don't know. Will you take me to your book store?"

"Only if you stick around long enough." Zexion pulled up his driveway, "Do you miss your family?"

"I think so. How long will you let me stay?" This was Noodle's burning question.

"As long as you need. Do you want to come inside?" Zexion already had the driver side door open.

"Yes, I'd like that." Noodle hopped out his side to be greeted by one grand landmark he had completely missed. "Whoa. Wait, whoa. That's _your_ house?"

Zexion cringed. "It's my father's. It's rather pointless in my opinion; he's never home for more than a week at a time, anyway." He made his way through the front door, beckoning Noodle to follow.

"Are you sure your dad won't mind me here?"

"He'd be so pleased if I ever told him. He keeps bothering me about 'making friends.'"

Noodle perked up. "So, I'm your friend?"

"Friends don't let friends sleep on the street. I think the guest bedroom should be made up. Let me check, in the meantime, take off your shoes and stay awhile." Zexion darted up a large curled staircase that joined the entry room.

Noodle slipped off his worn converse and giggled in surprise at his totally awesome blue polka dotted socks. _I am sooo cool! _At least his socks weren't as disappointing as his underwear, which held no clues to what his name was.

He sauntered up to some photos displayed over the side tables and walls. He recognized a tiny Zexion, then an awkward stage Zexion, then a current Zexion, who looked a lot like the awkward Zexion. It was funny to Noodle, each Zexion had the same subdued, never outrageous smile. It was like he was smiling just to humor the photographer.

Zexion looked a lot like his dad, Noodle decided. The man was taller and stoic with navy hair that grayed more at the temples. Noodle felt faintly sad, it was really just Zexion and his dad living there. Their family portrait only included two people. They didn't even really look like they liked each other. Zexion referred to him as "father." _Don't I call mine "dad"? Maybe "daddykins?" Father sounds so sad…_

"Oh, no," came Zexion's voice from the bottom of the stairs with a laugh, "You aren't really looking at _those_, are you?"

"Are you happy?" Noodle blurted.

"What?" Zexion paused his last step down the stairs, laugh completely faded.

"I…uh, er…asked-" Noodle lost his spine.

Zexion continued slowly, "I heard you, I'm just…I've always been like this."

"This? …You mean lonely?"

"I'm fine, Noodle. I…" Zexion's temper sparked. He glared. "I…I-I…I set some towels and extra clothes out for you so can shower when ever you'd like. Your room is the first one on the left." He gestured up the stairs, then turned in the opposite direction and stormed into the kitchen.

"Oh," was all Noodle could think to say. _How would one handle a situation like this? _He decided upon obedience. He lightly bounced his way up the stairs and into his room. Of course, the stacks of clothes and towels were neatly set on the foot of the double bed. Zexion knew how to make Noodle feel guilty; he really shouldn't have probed that far into Zexion's life. After all, he was already being such a nuisance who lived in his house, used his towels, and wore his clothes. Noodle glumly picked up the stack and headed into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Zexion huffed as he turned the stove on to boil his tea water. He wasn't lonely. He was bothered by his co-workers every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday from four to ten. His father came home sometimes. They ate dinner together and that was more then most families could say. He didn't even need real people. Books were people. They were ones that lasted forever with a real purpose and message to pass on. Besides, the girl who worked at the bookstore café had a crush on him. _Isn't that enough?_

He measured out the Earl Grey tea leaves. _Why does Noodle have to have such big blue eyes? They get all…big and watery. Damn it, I bet I made him cry. _Noodle was the most innocent person he had ever met. He merely woke up in a bathroom one day. He had never hurt anyone. _I'm such an ass, he has just had the worst day of his life. And the first day of his life. _

He opened a cabinet and stood on his tip toes. He pulled out the sugar and a tea cup. He paused. He pulled out another tea cup. He frowned and cursed his lack of social experience. _In theory, talking and apologizing should work, right?_

* * *

Crouching awkwardly outside Noodle's door, Zexion was ready to strike with steaming hot tea. He kept an ear to the door to ensure that Noodle wasn't showering or changing. All he heard was a TV. _At least I'm not hearing his sobbing._

With a tentative knock, Zexion called, "Hey, Noodle."

"Er. One sec!" There was a shuffle and then Noodle opened the door. He had changed into a pair of his father's pajamas and his damp hair skewed at all angles. Zexion was relieved to see that his eyes weren't lined with red from crying, but they did reflect Noodle's anxiousness and worry.

"I was wondering, since you stomach has been hurting today, maybe if you would like some tea?"

"Does…tea help that sort of thing?"

"It's the only thing that works for me."

"Sure, then." Noodle took his seat back on the foot of the bed and silenced the TV with a mute button. He couldn't refuse the tea, but it still made him feel guilty. _Zexion is doing so much for me…_

Zexion followed and placed a cup in his hands, "You need to wait, though, or you'll burn your mouth."

As if Noodle hadn't learned from the first time he blurted something out, he suddenly said, "You know. Your face is the first face that I ever saw."

"Oh." Zexion was thoroughly confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means…Huh. Wow. I don't know." He bashfully ran his hand through his hair.

Zexion took a test sip of his own cup of tea. "That's okay, I…actually came up here to apologize to you. For snapping at you."

Noodle ran his fingers around the rim of the cup, his eyes shyly looking downward, "S'okay. Sorry I'm living in your house."

Zexion quickly frowned, "There's nothing wrong with you living here for awhile. Do you really think that?"

"It's just that you're doing so much for me…a-and so much has been going on, so fast...I'm kinda scared."

"Noodle, you shouldn't worry about trivial stuff like this. You have every right to be scared, the world must seem like a strange and uninviting place to you right now, but I'm not. I'm just a jerk." Zexion took a seat next to Noodle. "But I'm the only jerk you can trust."

Noodle brought his eyes back up from his cup and placed his vision square in Zexion's eyes, "I don't think you're a jerk."

"Good," Zexion stood up, "so I guess I'll have to try not to be one." Zexion lingered in the bedroom doorway for a moment. "Good night, Noodle."


	3. Partners in Crime

**Partners in Crime**

"Heyy, Zexy." A sing song voice poked through Zexion's bedroom door as it slowly creaked open.

"That's not my name." Zexion moaned flatly, halfway asleep.

"Noodle isn't my name," countered Noodle.

"Yeah, that's right." Zexion huffed as he lifted his head from his grand pile of pillows. "We have to go fix that."

"Not until after you make me breakfast, though," Noodle sprung his way to the foot of Zexion's bed. "I want to know what real food tastes like."

Zexion groaned, "Of course," he didn't feel like moving, "What time is it anyway?"

"Uhh," Noodle tilted his head to read Zexion's alarm clock, "it's six twenty-five."

If it were anyone else in the world, other than big, blue eyed and innocent Noodle, Zexion would have maimed that person. Instead, he looked at Noodle in disbelief, "We've only been sleeping for maybe…six hours. How in the world do you have energy to do anything?"

Noodle took a seat on the bed, "I dunno. Oh! By the way, I hope you don't mind, but I borrowed some hair gel. I couldn't find any wishful thinking, but I think my hair looks fine without it." He demonstrated his newly styled hair with a wink.

Zexion found it hard to come up with a response to all this so early in the morning. He paused for a long time, in which he dusted his ruffled hair from his face and just stared at his grinning friend. "Yeah…" Mornings were a slow start with Zexion, "that's fine." He rubbed at his eyes, "Use as much as you'd like."

"Sweet!" Noodle bounced back to the door, "I'll be in your kitchen! Hurry up, I'm starving!"

Moving from his perfectly warm bed was so painful for Zexion, but he couldn't deny food to Noodle, he looked malnourished. Zexion crawled out of bed. This was something he hadn't planned on doing for another four hours.

Zexion's constant yawning surprisingly did not affect his ability to cook. Noodle had decided he wanted more cheese for breakfast, so they compromised with cheese omelets. Noodle watched the process in awe-but was still able to come up with a constant string of questions. The ones that nagged at his mind the most, however, he didn't ask. He was going to go to the police today and that fact intimidated him. His dreams of figuring out his identity were potentially about to be crushed. _What if no one can figure out who I am, what will Zexion do then? _The question always seemed to be in the back of his mind.

Noodle kept up his cheery demeanor all through breakfast, it was easy to distract himself with the best omelets he had ever tasted in his life.

"Zexy! I'm serious! I don't think I have ever had an omelet like this before! This has got to be the best!" Noodle whined.

Zexion calmly opposed him, "The reason why you love everything right now is because you don't remember experiencing these things before."

"That's sooo not true! I did not at all appreciate being handcuffed and alone in that bathroom." Noodle licked the last of his omelet from his fork before setting it down and letting Zexion remove his plate.

"Would you say you were the most terrified you had ever been in that experience?"

"Yeah!"

"Exactly, it's still follows my theory, just on the other side of the spectrum." Zexion clanked dishes into the dishwasher. "Good things make you extremely happy, bad things make you extremely sad."

"Huh." Noodle was stuck. "But, I still want to believe that your cooking is amazing."

Zexion wiped his hands on a dishtowel before grabbing his keys. "I'll let you think that," He managed a weary smile at seven fifty-two in the morning. "Would you like to get going then? Before I get too used to calling you Noodle."

Noodle hurried after Zexion.

* * *

"Ma'm, you really don't understand do you? This form does not pertain to our situation at all, it wasn't a mugging-"

"-But you say he was missing his wallet?"

"No, he just didn't _have_ one. This is where our problem lies, he has no identification; I have no idea who he is."

The employee crabbily shuffled around for another stack of paper. "Er, I think I have-Yes! Here, fill this out and bring it back here."

Zexion hated people. "I would, except I can't fill anything out! We need to talk to someone. A detective? A janitor? Seriously, anyone but you at this point."

Noodle shuffled his feet and murmured, "Zexion…be nice…"

Zexion sulked and looked to the ceiling for a rumored God.

The blonde woman just continued her monotone while examining her nails, "I don't have anyone for you to talk to at the moment, kid-"

A man with a coffee cup and flaming spikes of hair strolled out the door behind the desk and mocked the blonde woman, "Hey, Larxene, who are you bitching at now?"

The woman named Larxene glared daggers, "Axel, get back to your desk."

"Awww, I am bothering you?"

Zexion utilized the situation, "You!" He pointed to the man. "Do you work here?"

With a smirk of pride he announced, "Indeed I do, the name's Axel. Got it memorized? A-X-"

"-Sure, great. I'm Zexion, would you please help us?"

"Only because it will annoy the shit out of Larxene. Come on back to my desk." He made his way back through the door.

Larxene continued her hateful glare to Zexion and Noodle, who were just relieved that they were actually getting somewhere.

"Oh! Thank you. Come on, Noodle."

The red-head looked back at the pair with a confused look. "…Noodle?"

Zexion fumbled with an explanation as Noodle went completely red. "Er, yes. I had no idea what to call him, so I just…"

His explanation faded when Axel bawled out laughter and took a seat at his desk and swung his lanky legs onto the surface. "It's cute," he seemed to be making fun of them.

Zexion cringed slightly, but kept at it, "Well, the point is, we are here because he has amnesia." He took a seat on a chair facing the desk. "Do you have any missing persons reports? I figured maybe you could check his finger prints through your system or test his DNA…?"

Axel paused a moment to think as he folded his equally lanky arms. "Huh, this is an interesting one. We don't get many of these cases in Radiant Garden." He flashed a grin, "Let me get my partner and we'll set you up with Vexy to get those tests." He left Zexion and Noodle to awkwardly twiddle their thumbs in his office.

Zexion massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Noodle spoke up for the second time since they entered the police station.

"Wow. I didn't think people would be this mean to us." His voice was misty and distant.

"I figured this would happen." Zexion merely frowned, "You have to stick a gun to their heads to get them to listen to you."

Noodle made a horrified face.

"No, I was kidding. Never actually do that." Zexion raised his eyebrows, "Got it?"

Noodle nodded his head as Axel reentered the room with a well groomed blonde man.

"So, Noodle, do you speak?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, my partner, Luxord, will be taking you to see Vexy."

Luxord spoke up with a soothing British accent, "Dr. Vexen will be giving you a physical exam as well as testing your DNA and fingerprints."

"I'll need to get the whole story from you Zexion," Axel added, "We'll look through missing persons reports, maybe see if we can fill out some of Larxene's beloved torture devices she calls 'paperwork.'" Zexion figured it was just Axel's nature to take everything as a joke.

Noodle stood from his chair, "Okay," he was anxious about parting from Zexion, "Then, we'll come back, right?"

Luxord placed a guiding hand on Noodle's shoulder, "Of course," he led him through the door, "Your friend might even catch up with you before we are done with you."

Zexion could only sit and imagine Noodle's distress.

Axel shut the office door as they departed and returned to his desk to shuffle through papers, "Poor guy, I think he likes you."

Zexion wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"He's probably got a girlfriend, so I'd be careful if I were you." He laughed mockingly again. "_That_ would be hard to explain to her. Can you say 'awkward?'"

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "So, Larxene is your ex?"

That shut Axel up.

* * *

It was like Dr. Vexen was annoyed that Noodle was afraid of him. Maybe it was Noodle's lack of eye contact or his silly hair that set Dr. Vexen off, Noodle really couldn't tell. It was all just frowns.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"I don't think so?"

Frown. "How old are you?"

"Erm, I don't know."

Frown.

"Uhhh, Zexion says I'm probably around twenty…"

"Is this "Zexion person" a medical professional?"

"No…"

Frown.

"You know that I have amnesia, right?"

Dr. Vexen paused in the notes he was taking. He looked up with a face of frowning surprise. "…Is…that right?"

"Yep."

This caused a small nuclear explosion to occur inside the Doctor. His clipboard and stethoscope were discarded on the ground and he stormed out of the room. Noodle could hear the yelling even when he was all the way down the hall.

"AXEL! Would you be professional for _once_ in your life? I'm merely trying to do my _job_! My job is not a joke and neither is yours." Noodle quivered as he sat shirtless on the examination table. He could hear Axel's hysterical laughter. "In order to _do_ my job you must inform me of my patient's current illness. Their _REAL_ illness. You will be sure to hear about a _formal complaint_ from me. Your days working here are _numbered_!"

Noodle could hear the Doctor's returning footsteps coming up the hall. He began fidgeting more than usual.

"Now, then," Dr. Vexen cleared his throat as he collected the equipment on the floor. "How has your head been feeling?"

Noodle squeaked, "Um, it kinda hurt when I woke up. I can sorta still feel the bump…"

Dr. Vexen reached around Noodle and ran his fingers across the back of his head, found the lump, and gave it a good poke. Noodle reacted with a yelp and nearly ended up on the floor.

Dr. Vexen took note of this and frowned.

* * *

Zexion took a quick glance over the last "Missing Person" flyer. "Still, not even close." He handed it back to Axel who seemed to enjoy upcoming challenge.

"Huh," he chewed his lip with a smile, "We'll just have to see if Luxord has gotten anything yet." Zexion followed Axel down the hall to his partner's office and they entered after a light knock, "Hey, Lux. Any luck?"

Luxord replied without looking up from the computer, "The computer came up with no match to the fingerprint and the DNA is still in the lab. The good news," he looked up to Zexion, "Is that your friend wasn't a criminal."

"That is somewhat of a relief," Zexion admitted, "Where is he now?"

"He is still with Dr. Vexen-" Axel sniggered.

Luxord continued, ignoring his partner like he was used to it by now, "Due to some miscommunications, the Doctor's exam might take a little longer."

"If you don't mind me asking," Zexion turned to Axel, "What illness did you say he had?"

"Irritable Bowl Syndrome." Axel stated proudly. This even gave his stoic partner a smirk.

* * *

"He is under weight." Dr. Vexen waved his hand distractedly at the four other men, "He will be healthy again after a nourishing diet, no reason to be alarmed." He paused to refocus his attention, "I did take note of one interesting fact, however, an interesting pattern of calluses on his fingers."

Noodle chimed in, examining his hands as if they were aliens, "What does that mean?"

"Calluses form because of repeated pressure or friction on the skin, usually on the palm of the hand or sole of the foot." The Doctor indicated the calluses on Noodle's fingers, "I would say that this indicates that you played a string instrument."

Noodle's face brightened. He had some grasp of who he used to be. It was so small, but it was like his birthday. _The b__est birthday ever._

Zexion timidly examined Noodle's face. Something was there that hadn't been there before. He always wanted him to smile like that. "I'm going to take you to a music store, Noodle," he concluded.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Axel and Luxord are on the case! I'd like to point out that they are partners at work, not partners in bed. XD**


	4. Born Today

**Born Today**

Noodle's world expanded the moment he entered the music store. It was just a small cozy shop, but it held so much.

"Do you recognize anything?" Zexion asked as Noodle's expression began to shine.

Without words, Noodle walked up to the nearest instrument, a piano, and set his fingers to work. It came back to him, music. He remembered his first love and recited one of his favorite melodies. He could feel the millions of more stashed away in his head, they had been waiting there the entire time. He felt like he finally understood something for the first time. He could visualize the notes on the staff, up and down, flat and sharp. He recalled worlds, Crescendo, Allegro, Con Anima…

He felt like he could control something, finally. Not his life, not his future, but the emotion he could convey in his listeners. He could make them feel anything with a mere key change and he knew that was a true power.

Zexion couldn't help but notice the force and purpose Noodle's hands gained, graceful yet strong. Each finger knew the right spot to strike to elicit the desired tone. This was something Zexion's heart couldn't help but react to…

The tune came to a closing, Noodle had much more he needed to explore and he felt like he hadn't found his muse quite yet.

"A true virtuoso, I see," Zexion beamed. "You play beautifully."

"Thanks, Zexy." Noodle wasted no time to move on to another instrument, something with strings. "I really do remember music now! I'm just not sure what I play…"

"Piano, obviously! Did you not hear yourself? You could draw a crowd."

Noodle wandered distractedly, "Eh. Piano isn't it." He pulled an instrument off of a stand to examine it, "It wasn't right." He plucked a few strings, "However, this is worth a try…" Like a practiced professional, he mounted the bow on the strings and slid out a new melody.

The shop owner poked his head out of the back room to investigate the source of sudden music-it wasn't often he had customers at such an advanced level of playing. He chose the spot next to a mesmerized Zexion to watch the strange young man work.

"Nope." Noodle stopped suddenly, "It doesn't feel right." Zexion snapped out of the trance again.

The shop owner piped up, "I can order you a different size, if you'd like. Or perhaps one with finer wood?"

"No, I'm looking for something else," Noodle discarded the instrument on the stand.

"But you play the Violin so beautifully! What else are you looking for?"

Noodle chewed his lip while examining the store walls, "I dunno."

The shopkeeper kept pushing, "I can get you the best quality of any instrument. You must have come in here with something in mind…"

"Yeah, I want something with strings…" The shopkeeper must have thought Noodle was crazy from the way he seemed completely engulfed in the scene around him.

"Er, I have Violas?"

"I don't like the feel of the bow. Besides, it feels funny resting it on my chin."

"How about a Guitar?"

"It's missing strings. Shouldn't there be more?"

"I can order you a Harp."

"Nah, you can't really _hold _a Harp."

"I really don't know what to tell you, kid." He sighed, "You need to give me something more to work with here-"

Zexion chimed in, "Sir, if you just give him time to look around, we will most certainly be buying something from you."

The man shrugged them off and returned to his counter.

Noodle returned to his thoughtful wandering and Zexion followed, struggling to guess what was going on in his head. Occasionally, Noodle would pick up an instrument and put real emotion into a new tune, but it would never feel right. Each try and failure forced Noodle to frown slightly. He loved it all, but there was a part of him _missing_. This part could make up for all his lost memories. The thrill of the notes built up hope but tore it back down when something began to feel so _off_.

He felt so drawn towards the back corner of the shop. It was like he could hear a heart beating. Swallowed up by the reverie, he built up hope again. Zexion noticed a difference in his friend as he abandoned a Ukulele without even touching a string.

He found a direction.

Zexion couldn't hear it, Noodle knew, but it kept getting louder as Noodle rushed to the dusty corner. If this wasn't the one, then Noodle would be crushed.  
His fingers glided over wood painted a pulsating cobalt. _What is this called again…? Yes! A Sitar…_He picked up the weightless Sitar that was the only thing that hadn't collected dust. Zexion marveled at the height and size of it.

Noodle's fingers didn't need to be told what to do, as soon as Noodle positioned himself correctly, they awoke. They played in time to the heartbeat. Noodle could feel the sapphire pulsation in his chest. Noodle wasn't sure if Zexion could feel it as well, but looking up from his hands, he could see Zexion's enamored face.

A small clinking charm interrupted Noodle's exotic tune, it broke the reverie, and Zexion struggled to pull his cell phone from his pocket to answer with a hasty, "Hello, yes?"

Noodle paused. The look in Zexion's eyes told him that it was Axel and Luxord calling them. They had promised an update if anything happened…

"Mhmm, but shouldn't that be good news?"

Noodle cradled his Sitar.

"Yes, yes. Give us fifteen minutes; I think we have a lead here, too." Zexion snapped the cell closed and offered Noodle a soft face. "We have to go back down to the station."

"Do they know who I am?"

"Well…they think…" Zexion avoided eye contact as he slipped his phone back into his jeans.

"That's great!"

"We'll see, but first, is this the one?"

"Yes!" Noodle caressed the Sitar.

"Good, let's get it, then."

"You're going to buy it?" Noodle talked slowly as if he was having trouble understanding, "Like…for me?"

"Yeah, I haven't used my allowance since fourth grade." Zexion waved off his generosity, "It's no big deal."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Noodle picked the smaller teen up from the ground in a joyous hug, "I'll pay you back one day!"

"Right." Zexion struggled to free his arms, "But put me down."

"'Kay." Noodle continued to bury his face in Zexion's chest.

"Now!"

"Yes, yes, sorry," He squeaked and replaced Zexion on the ground

Zexion cleared his throat and fixed his wrinkled clothes then indicated to the Sitar, "Do you need help moving it to the front? It looks massively heavy…"

"I got it," Without effort, Noodle carried the Sitar to the check-out counter and the shocked shopkeeper.

"Really? That junk?" The shopkeeper was skeptical. "It came in used yesterday, are you sure you don't want a new one?"

"This one is perfect," Noodle looked to Zexion with his determined smile.

The shopkeeper rang them up, tisking at how his talent was being misused.

* * *

"I'll let you see the guy, but only though a window. Axel and I have some serious doubts about his story." Luxord led the pair to the interrogation room.

Noodle triumphantly carried his new instrument case on his back and asked, "Why would he lie about knowing me?"

Luxord sighed as if he never wanted this to happen to Noodle, "He's just…kind of shady." He used one hand to swing open the door to a dark room with a window of separating glass. Speakers projected the heated conversation Axel was having with another man on the other side.

"-You have no right to keep him from me! He's my Little Bro!"

"I've seen you up here enough times for me to know what kind of shit you can pull! Why did you report him missing just now?"

"He just leaves sometimes, y'know? But he comes back! He's just a kid! I've gotta see him-!"

Luxord flipped the switch on the speaker to shut it off. He crossed his arms and informed the pair as soothingly as he could, "This man came to the station about an hour after we released a public police report to the press with your description and situation. He claims to be your older brother. Xigbar is his name, he's quite well known here for some rather unpleasant deeds…."

Noodle looked in on the raging man with an eye patch.

"Do you recognize him?" Zexion touched his arm in a comforting way.

"No…" His face felt hollow and the weight of his instrument on his back sagged, "What does he say my name is?"

"He calls you Myde. We will be checking birth certificates to make sure you two are actually related."

Noodle shook his head, "He's so…scary."

"We won't make you go with him," Luxord reminded.

With a determined frown Noodle gathered his wits, "I-I've got to at least talk to him…I want to know who I am."

Zexion solemnly nodded.

* * *

Noodle was greeted by an intruding hug.

"Little Bro!" The eye patch man exclaimed, "I thought I lost you for good, dude!"

"Oh, really?" Noodle awkwardly parted from the hug and took a seat. "So how have you been, Xigbar?" He tested the name out on his tongue.

"So worried, Little Bro! Where have you been?" Xigbar's expression could have been quite genuine, if only Noodle could see the other eye…

"Er," Noodle had to think about this, "just the Burger Fling, Zexion's house and the Music Store."

"Zexion?"

"Yeah, he's really nice! He found me handcuffed in the bathroom and got me out…" He frowned, "…speaking of that incident, do you know why that happened?"

"Eh, you're a pretty gullible kid, My" Xigbar waved a hand, "Must have gotten in with the wrong crowd."

"Oh…" Noodle didn't like his answer. _Did Xigbar really care about me?_ "But I'm a good musician, right?"

"The best, that's how we pay our rent. Mom was always so proud of you."

"Was?" Noodle didn't like this news either, "Mom is dead?"

"Been gone for about ten years. We never knew our father, so I raised you myself."Noodle paused to soak it all in. He forced the topic to change. "How long have I played the sitar?"

"As soon as you were big enough to fit one in your lap." Xigbar looked nostalgic, "Mom knew you had a gift. Do you still remember how to play?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "It's the only thing I know. Zexion just bought me a new one, I've never been so excited in my life! But I still can't wait to see my old one!"

"Yeah, sure…" Xigbar's smile hesitated, "When we get home, first though."

"Uhh," Noodle paused.

"C'mon, I'm your Big Bro," He chuckled, "nothin' to be afraid of."

Noodle groaned, "You have to understand, Xigbar. You are still a complete stranger to me. I just…"

"I'm your family. Your only family!" Xigbar stood up.

"Xigbar, give me time!" Noodle cowered in his seat.

"After everything I've done for you? Shit! What have those Cops be telling you?"

Noodle scampered to the door feeling like he had been stabbed in the heart, "Why did it take you so long to start looking for me?"

Xigbar ignored the question, "Myde, you need to come home." He stepped one foot too close and Noodle bolted out the door and passed by Axel who entered the room to detain Xigbar. He could hear faint yelling before the door completely close behind him. "Lies! Don't listen to them, trust me, Bro!"

Zexion was waiting for him outside. "Tomorrow," his hand was outstretched, "We can try again tomorrow."

Noodle took hold of it.

* * *

**Sorry…had to get to the sad bits eventually.**


	5. Whatever You'd Like

****

Whatever You'd Like

Xigbar wasn't mentioned for the rest of the day. That certainly didn't mean that they didn't think about him. If it was at all possible, Zexion might have worried more than Noodle on the matter.

There was no doubt in Zexion's mind, something had changed within himself. A new impulse existed that focused on Noodle. He had only met Noodle barely two days ago, but he felt as thought he knew him better than Noodle knew himself. He could never give Noodle up to some random crazy man, even if he really was his brother. _How could someone let another human being get into a situation like Noodle's? How could someone malnourish him like that? Leave him handcuffed like that?_

Myde. Zexion felt the word roll around on his tongue. It truly was a beautiful name, but he didn't want Noodle to have it.

Zexion hadn't been able to hide his concerned gaze from Noodle most of the time; However, Noodle had been able to bottle up his feelings quite well. The entire time they wandered around the department store for new clothing for Noodle (that Zexion had _insisted _on buying), he would laugh, grin, and joke as he sporadically chose garments. He displayed his _interesting_ sense of fashion.

Noodle strutted out of the fitting room in an odd combination of capris, arm socks, and belts. "People wear this kind of stuff, yeah?"

"Yes," Zexion carefully answered, "Sort of, usually only one belt at a time and usually not that much plaid."

Noodle wiggled his plaid smothered legs. "Like how much? I really like it, it's all blue!"

"In the fashion world, sometimes less is more…" Zexion definitely did not want to suppress Noodle's way of expressing himself, "We'll try plaid again, though, in moderation. On a good note, you rocked the arm socks."

Noodle disappeared to tackle the rest of the multicolored pile.

Zexion lounged on the sitting room bench, running his fingers over the seam of Noodle's Sitar case. He knew very well that his money couldn't but happiness for Noodle, yet he kept catching himself signing over his credit card. _Clothes are a necessity of course, the Sitar is just to make him feel more at home. But If I had the chance to buy Noodle's happiness, I would_. He heard a small crash from Noodle's room.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ngh, pants legs are just stupid."

"Try one leg at a time…"

_What could I buy for his happiness? Probably dinner after this…_

* * *

Zexion had successfully guided Noodle through the store, emerging with three bags of admittedly interesting clothes (Noodle had also discovered the world of sunglasses and vests and flip flops and Technicolor socks…)

Noodle laid his possessions on his bed, taking special care of his Sitar.

Zexion crashed on the other side of the bed, completely content with the day's productivity. "Ugh, it's so hard shopping for you…"

Noodle almost pouted, "Why? It was fun!"

"It was, but it's just that you _love_ everything."

"I count that as a plus," Noodle flipped open his Sitar case.

Zexion rolled over on the bed to get a clearer view of the instrument and commented, "What a strange thing to play…" He grinned, "I think it fits you perfectly."

Noodle shuffled around some pillows and bags and took a seat on the bed with his Sitar in his lap.

"Yes," he replied distantly, fingers curling into place, "It's perfect." And so began a new song. It was new for Noodle and Zexion, but it had existed years ago. It had been in Noodle's mind the entire time, inspired by his own life. Noodle knew the tune, but didn't know why it was longing something.

The notes took a turn downwards and Zexion noticed this thought his original awe. It was just too sad for the way Noodle could smile and Noodle wasn't. His face was concentrated and immersed in the tiny clues his memory left him. Zexion didn't know Noodle could convey such dark emotions. After all, it was just Noodle, the one who woke up yesterday for the first time and never hurt anyone. Even stranger was that Zexion could relate to the emotion more than Noodle could. The key changed into hopelessness, loneliness, then crescendoed into a silent plea for help.

Zexion could locate the bones and veins that jutted out on Noodle's arms, they were much too thin. The veins pulsated lightly in time and his bones echoed out the sounds in a haunting way. Then suddenly his arms are fingers stopped.

"Zexy, are you crying?"

Blinking to realize it was true, he couldn't lie, "I-I guess…"

"I really didn't mean to make you cry!" Alarmed, Noodle put down his Sitar, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Using his hair to hide himself, he smudged the tears on his face, "you were just being honest,"

"Honest?" Noodle crept closer, "I was…just playing a song."

Zexion kept his head down and pointed away from the other in slight shame, "You embodied the song. You made me feel more than I allow myself to feel," he admitted, "which is what I should feel."

"I don't want to make you feel bad, Zexy," Noodle concern showed in the way he comfortingly grasped his shoulders.

"It wasn't bad, just real."

"…I don't understand…"

"And you probably won't for awhile." Zexion fixed their eye contact. "You're still too new at all this."

"Yeah, I find myself confused a lot. Feelings sometimes don't make sense at all." Noodle tried to laugh at the feelings like the ones he had when he was too close to Zexion. _Is it normal to feel my heart flutter? Or is that a symptom of a heart attack?_

Zexion recognized the look on Noodle's face and distantly wondered if Noodle knew if he was gay or not. With so much going on, he assumed there was too much on his mind already.

There _was _quite a lot going on in Noodle's head. Questions and "What Ifs" buzzed in his brain while he staved off thoughts of Xigbar. So much uncertainty, but there was a part of himself that promised that Zexion could just make it all okay. But it wasn't about money, food, housing, clothes, or the Sitar. He didn't know what it was all about, which is why Noodle wore a classic Noodle face. Completely dumbstruck as he felt compelled to wipe any lasting tears from Zexion's cheeks. He considered whether it would be weird if he did it. _Being weird hasn't really stopped me before, has it? When I say before, I mean since yesterday…_

He reached out and traced his fingers over a shining line on Zexion's face. He watched Zexion's reaction closely to find it wasn't disgust, repulsion, or anger. Clearly not offended, blue eyes peered at him between strands of silver hair, seemingly asking,_ Do you want this?_

"I just want things to make sense," Noodle answered the unspoken question as he added a new area of physical contact when he rest his hand on Zexion's knee. "And you do that for me."

Zexion met the grasp and reasoned, "But this," he squeezed the hand, "Doesn't make sense to you right now."

Keeping his distance Noodle slowly admitted, "No, but I really, really…" There was no end to the sentence, Noodle broke the barrier and took Zexion's lips. It was a chaste kiss, but it was monumental for them.

After they leaned back out of it, Zexion murmured, "I understand."

Noodle almost whined, "Then please," his arms found their way around Zexion, "Explain it all to me."

Zexion returned the physical contact, but not the explanation. "It's something I can't describe, it's not my place."

Holding him against his chest, Noodle was at a loss, "Then what do we do?"

"We go to sleep," Zexion closed his eyes as he fit his head onto Noodle's shoulder. "You got me up too early today."

Noodle kept their position, taking his time to bury his nose in the silvering blue of Zexion's hair. A deep breath brought him scents he couldn't name, but they were clean, warm, and special. "You're staying with me, though," Noodle hadn't let up on their embrace at all.

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind…" Zexion's sly grin was felt on Noodle's neck.

"Good," Noodle gradually let go to pack his Sitar away and off the bed.

Zexion stifled his yawns and tried to hide his complete exhaustion. Kicking off his jeans, he debated on whether or not he should inform Noodle of the correct time to wake him up in the morning. But that was what falling asleep together was all about, waking up together.

He sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his shirt over his head and soon found Noodle playing at his waist from behind in a similar state of undress. With a small, "Mmmm," he leaned back onto Noodle's chest.

In a low whisper, Noodle remarked, "You're so cute when you're tired." He then lifted Zexion to place him in the center of the bed, next to himself. Even when the covers were pulled over the two of them and the lights were put out, Noodle kept a careful watch of Zexion. He stroked the arm that the other rested across his torso and looked to his face to see his eyes closed. "Don't call me Myde," he spoke randomly.

"I'll call you whatever you'd like," Zexion didn't open his eyes, but merely pulled their bodies closer.

* * *

**A big thank you to everyone who reads, faves, reviews, watches, etc.**

**You guys always make my day.**


	6. Coffee, Tea, or STDs

**Coffee, Tea, or STDs**

It was a pleasant surprise at daybreak. Noodle began his morning with a slow smile into his pillow. Light refracted against the otherwise plain walls, but he could havepretended they were diamonds. Residing between the sheets with him, hand pressed in hand, was Zexion. Not bothering to check the time, Noodle embraced this rare opportunity to explore the contours of Zexion's face. The first face he had even seen. He knew he could be here for a few hours since Zexion made no attempt to move as he brushed away shining hair that blocked his face. He tried not to giggle at the intricate pattern of his bed head.

He began the examination at the eyes, where Zexion was most transparent. For now, they softy hid away as if they were merely behind clouds. As he slept, his eyebrows curved slightly downwards, giving Noodle the feeling that, perhaps, important things were going on in his head. He laid there, with a look of concentration that matched his steady breathing. Each breath seemed simple and practiced, as if sleeping was just the easy part of life. Noodle considered this philosophy and concluded it to be true. He mused at how knowledgeable Zexion was, even when deeply unconscious.

Wishing he could see the inner workings of Zexion's mind, he found himself in the midst of a sigh. All the information Zexion had acquired over the years would be so useful to him, compared to his lowly two days of practice. But perhaps he was already blessed that he remembered words and motions…

Diamonds traveled across the walls and rolled onto the carpet as Noodle lost sense of time. Lyrics and melodies itched at his fingers as Noodle became inspired with the experience. The bed was warm, he was the most comfortable he had ever been. Even his nose was pleased with his surroundings, the sheets were fresh and Zexion smelled like sweet things he couldn't describe. His eyes rested upon an angelic face.

He could write a million songs.

Not daring to interrupt the important thoughts in Zexion's mind, he suppressed his urge to brush the diamonds off his cheeks as they crept forwards across sheets and skin. He was surprised when it was the diamonds alone that spurred Zexion to exhale deeply. His eyebrows raised before his eyelids and his face reflected a look of pain. Suddenly, as if he finally began to feel his fingers, the expression disappeared and his eyes came out from hiding, just to check if Noodle really was there.

Words weren't necessary, at first.

Descending back into the real word together, they spoke with their eyes, neither one leaving the conversation for longer than a blink. Noodle took no time to begin at the skin he hadn't been allowed to disturb. Silly swirls were drawn down Zexion's neck eliciting a silent laugh from him. Zexion returned the action by closing the gap between their bodies, hands firmly planted at Noodle's lower back and lips pecked at his shoulder. His nose was rushed with milky scent of skin, very plain and natural. He happily moaned as Noodle took his body as well and gave him a gentle nip at his neck.

Neither of them had ever woken up in such a way. It reminded Zexion that things like that were what made life worth toughing through. It showed Noodle that things like that were what life was lived for. But then there was always the other part of life, the kind that furiously buzzed on the floor in the pocket of Zexion's jeans. They were both obligated.

Zexion broke away, attempting to relieve the annoyance from his sensitive morning ears. Sliding from the bed, into the harsh world, he rummaged in his pockets. Procuring his cell phone, he checked the importance of the number. It was very important.

As Noodle looked on from above with inquiring eyes, Zexion spoke, "I have to take this. Hold on, Noodle."

Noodle was careful not to frown, because he knew Zexion always had his reasons.

"Hello?" Zexion began his way back to bed with a voice buzzing in his ear. Noodle graciously accepted him back, but was displeased with how his skin brought chilliness with him.

"We've been fine, but I think we'd both like you to get to the point."

Noodle secured the blankets back around Zexion, curiously listening to his conversation.

"I see…I'll take him down to see you again, then. I'm sure he'll want to know everything."

Real life was hard, Noodle's stomach dropped at the thought of knowing more about himself. He liked who he was when he laid in bed with Zexion.

Discarding the phone on the nightstand, Zexion breathed. It wasn't the easy way like when he slept. It was controlled and dark. "Your name is Myde," was his simple conclusion.

Noodle bit his lip at the statement, unsure of what that meant for him. "What if I don't want to be Myde anymore? What happens then?"

Detaching himself, Zexion left the bed and collected his jeans, "We have to go see Axel and Luxord. I'm not sure what rights Xigbar has to you."

Noodle sat up, unhappy with the turn of events. "Oh," he left out a lot of other words he wanted to say.

* * *

Luxord paced across the room with Myde's birth certificate in hand. "We've tried to get everything sorted for you. Your DNA matches Xigbar as your brother. Records show you are twenty-one, so you are legally independent from him. You own an apartment in Twilight Town that Xigabr also occupies. You are unemployed, though Xigbar claims you play in restaurants and bars. Your parents are dead, you have never married, never been arrested, never gotten a ticket, though you have one outstanding fee on your library card."

"Oh," Noodle spoke in silent shock, "Oops."

"Now, we'll be honest with you, Myde." Axel added, "Our opinion of Xigbar is not a good one. We can't stop you from going with him, but we still really want to look into the circumstance."

"Not that we should influence you, but some bloke knocked you out and handcuffed you. We'd like to investigate it for your safety."

"Okay, thanks, I guess."

"So, kid. What do you think?"

"I…think I'll stay with Zexion, for now."

"Good," Axel gave Noodle's hair a ruffle, "I'm sure you two will have fun."

"I assume this is okay with you, Zexion?"

Zexion nodded as he got back onto his feet. "Of course. But Luxord, could I have a word with you?" He motioned out of the room.

"Indeed," Luxord walked him out of the office.

"It's just about safety…I know I might just be paranoid for asking, but what do you think I should be looking out for? What people or places?"

"Obviously if you see Xigbar, you're in trouble, but you shouldn't have too much to worry about. No one knows Myde's location. As for places, Twilight Town is definitely a risk." Luxord began scribbling a note, "Here is his exact address, I suppose I legally can't keep that information from him, but I advise you to just stay away from there."

"Right, easy enough. And thank you, for all the work you've put into helping him."

"It's truly an unfortunate situation, we should be thanking you for taking him in, otherwise, he would have been sent to a homeless shelter."

The thought was sickening to Zexion, but instead he smiled and nodded to Luxord as they parted. Noodle would have been a wreck in one of those places, with so many strangers and no stability. It was comforting to know that Noodle had at least someplace to call home, now.

* * *

Noodle politely listened as Axel made some not-so-polite small talk. He just wished Zexion would come back so they could leave, Axel definitely wasn't his favorite person. He always gave the impression that he was somehow better than everyone else.

"It's really amazing, I forget that you have no clue about this stuff." Axel seemed to find humor in Noodle's situation, "It's only the most popular sport. It's played with one ball and …" His voice just jumbled up in Noodle's head. He face must have clearly showed it, because Axel stopped with another jab at him.

"Myde must have not been have been a sports fan, I guess." Another laugh changed the topic, "So, hit any bases with Zexion, yet?"

"I…don't understand the question…?"

This was amusing to Axel, as well, "Figures, I bet you know just as much about baseball than you do about your little romance. Don't let the guy cheat you into sleeping with him."

"Are we still talking about sports…?"

"Nope." He gave a smug look.

Noodle couldn't decide whether to be surprised or mortified. _Sleeping with him? Oh, no, I totally did that already. Wasn't it my idea?...I didn't think it would hurt anything…_

"What, exactly, is wrong with sleeping together?" Noodle would never been any good at poker, because Axel picked up on his fear and began bawling laughter.

"No way!" His fists collided with his desk in glee, "Am I good at this or what?"

"What does that have to do with-"

"I saw this coming a mile away!" He stopped his laughter and admitted, "Didn't think you'd do it this fast, I'll be honest, but wow."

Noodle still waited for his answer.

"Watch out for STDs, kid, they're deadly. Someone really needs to teach you Sex Ed."

"What's that?"

"Ha! Not my place to tell you, not my job. Just don't go hooking up with random people.

"Hook…up?"

"Shit, you're innocent-" Axel was almost disgustedly in awe. He was, however, interrupted by Luxord returning with Zexion.

Jumping into a conversation, Zexion began, "I'd like to cheer you up."

"Oh?" Noodle found words a little hard to come by.

"Let's go to my bookstore and get some coffee or tea. You wanted to go there, right? And we're all done here?"

"Yep, don't have too much fun, kids." Axel affirmed with a sly grin.

_

* * *

_

STDs.

Axel's words echoed in Noodle's head, clogging his head with worrying thoughts. _What exactly are they? How do you get them? What do they mean?_ Noodle's poker face failed him once again.

"You look sick, Noodle. Is your coffee okay?"

He looked down into the sugar loaded drink. Somehow, it wasn't satisfying him.

"Yes…it's just…I can ask you anything, right?"

"Sure, as long as it means you will stop sulking and actually look at me again." Zexion swirled his tea before adding a few more drops of cream.

"I was talking with Axel…" Noodle almost didn't want to get to the point.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Zexion propped his legs up on one of the café stools.

"I know, but he said something that confused me. Then he said something that worried me. And neither made any sense to me."

"Yeah?"

"So… I was wondering…what are STDs?"

Zexion nearly choked as he took a test sip of his tea. Sputtering, he fumbled about for a napkin. Noodle just looked on uncomfortably.

Once he recovered, Zexion gasped, "What?"

"Er, I asked abo-"

"No," Zexion held up his hands, pleading for no more. "I know what you said, I'm just astonished that Axel would tell you about these things."

Words came out of Noodle's mouth in a long jumbly mess, "Well, he said I should watch out for them because he asked if we slept together, and I accidentally looked guilty, or maybe I looked shocked, I don't know, but what I do know is that he said it was wrong and it's my fault that you cheated me or something, so I have to look out for STDs, but I don't know what the heck they are or when they're coming, so don't think I've gotten them yet, but I definitely wouldn't be one to know, so can you please explain this to me, I don't want to die."

Zexion took his time setting down his tea cup, thinking of a way to phrase everything… "Well, I think you are a victim of many miscommunications. Firstly, we didn't sleep together in the way Axel was talking about, the phrase 'sleeping together,' is a nice euphemism for sex, which we haven't had. Axel was completely unprofessional for asking you about it and you should inform Luxord the next time he does. STDs are sexually transmitted diseases that I don't have and neither do you." He drove in his next message with a pointed finger. "So, next time Axel talks to you, call me over so I can get him fired."

"Huh, oh." Noodle tried to just go back to his sugared coffee.

"But really Noodle, after everything that's happened today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously." Zexion raised his eyebrows, "You know who you are now."

"Fine, maybe I'm not. Just…disappointed, maybe. I thought that I'd find a family, you know?" Noodle almost felt ashamed for believing it, "People who loved and missed me. I don't know what Xigbar is."

"This is all very understandable," Zexion kept the anger out of his eyes, Noodle deserved everything he wanted. "You have every right to feel that way."

"I guess I'm also confused." Noodle became skeptical of himself, "If Xigbar was such a jerk, then why didn't I leave him? Was I like him once?"

"I don't think you were" Zexion was astonished at the speculation. "I think you were just stuck. I mean, you were the one to own the apartment, maybe he was the one that wasn't leaving."

"Yeah…maybe." Noodle paused to sip his coffee. "I kinda also wanted to get my old Sitar back…"

"Xigbar won't give it to you?"

"He will when I come home…but I don't think I'm planning on that."

"That…isn't fair." For some reason, this really spoke to Zexion. The fact that Noodle couldn't have anything from his past life grated on an emotion that was very scarce.

"I'm content with my new one, though, don't worry." Somehow, Zexion wasn't buying his act. "It's just that I feel like my old one could hold some memories for me."

"You haven't really remembered much, have you?"

"Just music. But really, that's all I need for a fresh start." It was strange how Noodle kept trying to convince himself that he was happy. "I'll play wherever people will hire me. I hope that's okay…that I stay with you until I get back on my feet?"

"Of course, Noodle. You are nice to have around. But, hey, if you are looking for places to play, why not try here?"

"You think they'd want me?" Noodle was doubtful as Zexion got up and left his tea.

"I'm one of their regulars, I have some connections." He sauntered up to the blond barista girl behind the counter and greeted her, "Hey, Namine."

She suddenly became breathless and fluttered her eyelashes as if there was something in her eyes, "Oh! Zexion…Is your tea okay?"

"Of course, I just had something to ask you."

"Really?" Girlish excitement grew, "What is it?"

"My friend is a musician looking for work, so it'd be a huge favor for me if you'd call your manager out to listen to him play."

"Oh." She hesitated in her flirting, but began up again, "Anything for you." She left with a sweet smile and swung her hips as she fetched her manager.

"It's a go," Zexion called back to Noodle with a double thumbs up. "Get set up on their stage."

"I don't have my Sitar." Noodle felt tiny and trapped.

"They've got a piano," Zexion returned to his tea, "Show off a bit."

"Er, okay." Noodle approached the stage tensely giving Zexion a few anxious glances.

"Don't be nervous you've done this before." Zexion sat and cradled his tea in the exact opposite state of being than Noodle. Composed and calm.

The piano seat screeched against the floor as Noodle attempted to make room to sit. "I guess I have…" He planted his fingers across the keyboard lifting a scale into the air to warm up.

Noodle cleared his throat, as he maneuvered the melodies in his head to fit the piano. He had one song he wanted to play, one with lyrics. Something he had thought of that morning…

After catching sight of the manager he began. Timidly, his song came out quietly, he knew he shouldn't have. This irked as his mind as he did his best to deliver.

_There's a handwritten letter dressed in ink on my desk_

_I'll peek inside, but what it says is anyone's guess_

_My life doesn't run on hope, but if it could fluoresce_

_I'd put the pen to paper to get these words to your address _

He began to reason that it wasn't all bad. The music translated nicely from his head and he increase his volume. The melody pleased his ears and his voice seemed to be used to singing.

_Come back, it's real now _

_You've got a job to do now _

_And when the words always fail _

_I've got a back up plan _

_Wishful thinking in the mail _

_I kind of hope it works _

_Maybe I should have tried it out _

_But you know _

_These things _

_Have their quirks _

He began to really try to shake off his look of discomfort and become confident. Ignoring the strangers, ignoring the pressure, he remembered that Zexion was sitting there. Peacefully drinking his tea…

_Come back, it's real now_

_You've got a job to do now _

_There's no such thing as recall _

_Once it is gone, it's moved out _

_I kind of hope for something small _

_You know memory never works _

_Maybe I should have taken care _

_But you know _

_These things _

_Have their quirks _

The tempo became too upbeat for what the words really meant.

_Come back, it's surreal now _

_Your Heart's got a job to do now _

_Mine's too heavy to think back _

_I kind of hope you'll enlist _

_For I've got this relapsing knack _

_It's just one of my numerous quirks _

_Maybe I should get some help _

_But you know _

_These things _

_Will only work _

_With you_

He distantly wondered if Zexion would catch all of his lyrics.

_And recently I've learned to read the words that you wrote _

_Silently the letter dressed in ink on the desk spoke _

_It told me how to live and together we will float _

_I have got nothing to give, so I will give you my note _

He stopped, almost abruptly, not remembering how to properly exit the stage. He silently shuffled down the stairs and back onto the floor where customers looked on at him with awe. He slid back to his coffee with Zexion. "Uh. How'd I do?"

"Great," Zexion gave an honest smile, the kind that squinted his eyes.

"Phew," He timidly congratulated himself, "Glad that's over I guess."

"I bet that song can give you incite into your past, too."

"I-It's a new one. I forgot all my old ones."

Zexion seemed pleasantly shocked.

Namine bounced over to their seats with a look of accomplishment, "I got it all set for you, Zexion. My manager liked it. All your friend needs to do is set up a time."

Zexion took the schedule from her to examine it, "Thanks, Namine."

"No problem," she suppressed a giggle, earning a strange look from Noodle. "Just let me know about any other favors to might need."

"Glad to know someone is on my side."

"Yeah…" Namine seemed far too dreamily engrossed in Zexion to come up with something else to say.

Noodle pondered his own schedule, "Well, I've gotten nothing planned really. I could start tonight, it's a Tuesday, right?"

"It's not exactly prime time tonight," Namine admitted, "but it'll be good to test you out."

"Can I bring my Sitar, then?"

"Er…I guess." It wasn't a question she had expected, "Well, I'll see you tonight then, Zexion." There was a strange longing in her voice.

Noodle waited for her to pass before he commented, "There's something wrong with that girl…"

* * *

**What to say about this chapter…?**

**I think it got lengthy because I've been staying up into the wee hours of the morning. Am I doing something wrong or right when I write until I can hear the birds sing?**

**The song is an original one, I, in no way claim to be a professional song writer.**

**My continued thanks to readers, reviewers, faves, and watches, I kind of love you.**


	7. Why Bother at All

**Why Bother at All**

…_There are two words never make sense to me_

_I'll say them together, they are 'all alone,' _

_All along the one person I know is real _

_Lies awake in bed with you, feeling unknown_

_We know we are all good people, all of us,_

_Above all, optimism is the one key _

_What with the disruption and trouble and all,_

_We might be a little too late, you see…_

Zexion couldn't deny what a difference Noodle's Sitar made from the piano. They were both astonishing, but there was certainly more passion into his words, if it were at all possible. This hadn't gone unnoticed by customers of the lazy bookstore cafe. The seating area became slightly more crowded than normal with all sorts of people, some just stopping in for a song, some permanently placed with coffee and a novel.

Somehow the tune gave a perfect background for Namine's shy glances at Zexion. He took no notice of that, he was one of the permanent ones with a book peeking over his tea, "The Amnesias: A Clinical Textbook of Memory Disorders." Completely content and comfortable, he always kept a careful ear to hear what Noodle sang.

Noodle began to look like the natural that he was. He was not a silly wreck with anxious nervous habits tapping at his fingers. Some part of him must have remembered that confidence he once had. It was easy, once he said in it his head long enough, to believe that he had done this a million times before.

If he took a step back on his life in that moment, he would have realized what insanity it all was. Everything in his head had gone from nothing, to something. These things were great and beautiful or disappointing and crushing. A spectrum, but, Noodle didn't take a look at his life so far, though. He was lost in the scene. It was something new to love, having an audience to give and take with. It was such a strange relationship, really. In a matter of seconds they could be in awe and love you, but they could so quickly lose interest and abandon you.

Noodle was pleased with the energy the audience gave to him. He only felt slightly guilty that he could not vary his songs, all he knew was Zexion. All he could sing was Zexion. When he looked out to the back of the crowd he only saw the gleam in Zexion's eyes, signifying that Zexion knew. He was in no way stupid, Noodle would have been silly to think that anything could get past him. No matter if he would have added a woman's name into the lyrics, sung about her chestnut hair, or the way his woman was his world, Zexion still knew. It was just that Noodle didn't know if Zexion wanted to be his world…

But his thoughts couldn't interrupt his work.

_...no__thing is coming back to me after all_

_All is lost, but I don't settle for sorrow _

_You can think me dim and brainless, I'm all ears _

_But all the better, there is a tomorrow _

_I've got a place to go, to think, it's been here _

_Lying awake in bed with you, we're all alone._

Zexion wasn't going to try to hide his smile, for emotion swelled in his chest. Enthusiastic applause followed soon after the musician's fingers left his strings, Zexion admired the charismatic way he nodded in appreciation while his mind formulated his next song.

_If only they knew how he is doing this. Pure talent, no memories to cheat from. He must be a genius. If only they knew, they'd all fall in love with him. _Very suddenly things lined into place in Zexion's mind, they locked in place and created a circuit. Very suddenly, Zexion understood why he had never loved anyone else in his life or had a real friend. Very suddenly, he knew that he had been waiting his entire life for Noodle. With amnesia or not, he wanted Noodle, Myde, or whoever else he had been or would be.

When the past didn't matter anymore for Zexion, some unfamiliar life filled the cracks in his existence. He didn't care about his absent mother, he didn't care about his distant father, he didn't care about all the people he couldn't connect with. All he wanted was to be able to give something back to Noodle. Something special, something no one else could give him-and love wasn't enough.

Almost immediately a forbidden thought popped into his head. The one thing Zexion could fix in Noodle's life. He was no miracle worker, he couldn't fix Noodle's memories which were bound to hold unpleasantness anyway, but he could give him a piece of his past. His first Sitar.

With his book completely ignored in his hands, he stared into it, formulating a scheme. The suggestion caused Zexion to shiver with the excitement of how uncharacteristic it was of him. Reviewing the plan in his head, he realized he would have to break into Noodle's old apartment, steal, and not get caught. Rationalizing everything, he reasoned that it wasn't a crime since Noodle wouldn't mind at all. Xigbar would be the only problem because Noodle probably wouldn't notice the hour he would be gone.

He hadn't turned the pages of his book in at least five minutes, but no one had been paying attention to the small teen in the back of the room. No one had thought it was strange that he had been examining the same pages for so long. Surely, no one would notice him slip out of the café.  
And in an hour, surely one person would notice him slipping back in with the one thing Noodle wanted in the world.

His notes ended again with a unique twang of his Sitar. When Noodle searched the audience for the familiar gleam, he found none. A little bothered, he hurried back to work. After all, he was scheduled to play until midnight and that was a long time away.

* * *

With his engine idling, Zexion checked Luxord's handwriting again.

_Apartment 302, 1005 Division St., Twilight Town_

It was elegant with a hasty slant and rushed loops, but it was very clear that the building Zexion parked his car in front of was the right one. No matter how rundown and bleak looking the scene looked, it didn't change anything. It still was the only place Myde had been able to call home with the meager salary he earned.

Zexion faltered before he opened his car door. Myde lived in such a dangerous looking neighborhood, that he felt guilty for all he had. Checking for any suspicious shadows, he departed his car and wandered into the building's alley way. Obviously, the front door of the apartment wasn't an option, but Zexion figured the fire escape could work. He had no experience in the matter, of course, he was just going off of what he had read in books…

As he located the fire escape he was also rushed with frustration. Dangling above his head, way out of reach, was the rusting ladder. But that wouldn't stop the 5'2'' teenager. Ignoring the stench of rotting trash, he heaved a plastic garbage can in place below the ladder. After getting steadying his footing, Zexion was soon able to grab the first few rungs and made his way up.

Upper body strength clearly wasn't his area of expertise. Panting and grimacing, he attempted to keep the noise down in order to not attract attention. He flexed his arms as he sat on the floor of the escape, making a note to fix his lack of physical ability.

Moving quickly on, he took to the stairs. Myde's apartment was number 302; this indicated that his windows would be on the third floor, in the second apartment over. Every time the metal stairs creaked or clanked, Zexion would stop dead in his tracks. Of course there was the issue of safety, the fire escape clearly wasn't up to fire code, but being seen at the point in the operation could prove to have some consequences.

Once Zexion climbed up to the bedroom window of apartment 302, he saw that the inside was no better than the outside. All of the paint in the world couldn't hide the doomed feelings in that bedroom, and it looked like Myde really tried. Pulsating blues were accented with piercing yellows, but the room was much too dank and cramped. Really, the only place Myde's personality showed was on the walls. The furniture was simple wood, just a bed, a desk, and a chest of drawers.

Inching his fingers under the window, he pulled upwards, almost praying that Myde hadn't been able to afford a good quality lock. Sure enough, with a screech, the window came free. Startled at the noise it made, Zexion ducked beneath the window, holding his breath to hear if anyone would investigate the noise.

No one did after five minutes. He wasn't able to hear any voices either. He deemed it safe to crawl through the window.

Without grace, the bumbled through the opening, his overactive nerves were making him sloppy. Catching himself with his hands, he straightened himself up, examining the room more closely. He didn't like it at all. It was so bleak, it was missing something…it was missing the Sitar. Beyond the room, he could see out into the living room though the open door. It looked worse than the bedroom. Entering in further, he glanced at papers that littered the desk. As he shuffled though them he was pleased to find that they were sheets of music, handwritten and neat. He figured Noodle would love to see his work again, so he collected the papers into a pile, revealing a laptop beneath them. It was positively ancient looking, but he powered it up to look for relics of Noodle's past.

As the computer's blue loading screen refused to leave, Zexion remembered how horrible and slow old technology was. Counting the seconds, he began to feel anxious, for he had no time to waste and he still needed to find the Sitar.

Deserting the clicking and whirring computer for the time being, he left it to load as he checked for Myde's hiding spots. It would only make sense for him to keep his Sitar in his room, it could certainly fit under his bed, but when Zexion crouched down, he found the space to be empty. His next guess was the closet, which, when opened, revealed a cacophony of colors. Just as he made a motion to look through the clothing, Zexion heard a door close.

Zexion's alarmed brain directed him to dart under Myde's bed where he waited breathlessly. He reasoned that the closing door could be from apartment 301…  
Soon, nearby footsteps proved him wrong.

As his ears leeched up every detail of sound, Zexion created an escape plan. Wait for the footsteps to be far enough away from Myde's room, then make a run for the window. He cursed himself. He had never done anything risky in his life, he had never gotten in trouble, and never even gotten a detention in school, but now he was doing the most risky thing he could think of. And he was going to get caught.

The footsteps never drifted away from Myde's room, in fact they came to a complete stop outside the room as Myde's laptop finally booted up and made a cheery start up noise.

Zexion was completely still, yet in his mind he was slamming his head against the floor for giving himself away so easily. Of course, the door was open, the papers were moved, and laptop was on and had to make noise. He tried collecting himself again to speculate on what excuses would work best on Xigbar.

"Myde…?" The footsteps came in to investigate. "Lil' Bro, you can come out, 'm not gonna hurt you…"

As if he knew the hiding spot very well, Xigbar crouched next to the bed and lifted up the hanging fabric. Clearly not expecting anyone other than Myde, he was left without words when he saw Zexion. That didn't stop Xigbar from seizing Zexion's ankle as he tried to scramble out the other side of the bed. After a heavy yank, he had dragged Zexion out lying flat on his stomach. Xigbar almost laughed, "Huh, I didn't expect a random defenseless kid…"

Struggling to gain back control of the situation, Zexion gave a rushed but confident reply as he sat up, "No, I'm a friend of N-Myde's-so I was just leaving."

"Oh! You're that little Zexion fucker that Myde was talkin' about." Xigbar didn't care to hide his negative judgment.

"Er, yeah." Zexion felt like there wasn't going to be an easy way out as he indicated to Xigbar's strong hold on him, "If you could just let go, I'll be on my way."

"Are you shitting me?" He made no motion to let up, "There's no _way_ you really think you're getting out of here just like that, Lil' Dude."

"Actually," Zexion's attempts began to seem desperate, "I think we're done here…so I'll just-"

"Nah, kid." Xigbar had Zexion up on his feet suddenly, "You just made my day, so stay awhile."

With hands crushing into his shoulder blades, Zexion was forced to comply, "I r-really have to leave soon, though."

"Sure, you do." Xigbar played along…"But first, a drink."

As Zexion was forced down in a seat in the kitchen he refused, "No, I don't drink…"

"Trust me, Lil' Dude." Xigbar retrieved some bottles from the yellowing refrigerator, snapped them open, and placed one in Zexion's hands, "You will want to start tonight."

Zexion ignored the drink and pursued Xigbar who took a seat and he took a sip of his own. "Look, I'm sorry I broke in, but I'm just here for N-Myde's Sitar. That's all, I meant no harm."

Xigbar raised the eyebrow over his only eye, "That's it? That piece of crap?"

"Yeah! I mean, this whole situation is just silly if you think about it…" Zexion tried to schmooze

"Yeah…it's pretty funny…" Xigbar laughed like he knew something Zexion didn't. "I should have figured, Myde loves that thing…"

"I think it would make him feel more at home if he had it."

"He would feel more at home if he were at home."

Zexion tried to hide his hesitation "…Yes, well, he's taking these things step by step…"

"Of course he is." Xigbar scowled at the wall.

Zexion didn't want to push the lie any further, neither of them believed it. He instead contemplated whether he should drink the beer or not, just to gain Xigbar's favor. He snuck a smell of it. He winced as he brought the bottle to his lips and tipped the fermented liquid onto his tongue. Keeping the alcohol in his mouth was difficult as he sputtered slightly, trying desperately to swallow.

"Just get it down, it gets easier," Xigbar smiled, wrinkling a scar along his cheek and gave Zexion a few strong pats on his back. "You know, you're an idiot for coming around here for that damn sitar."

"I know," Zexion's voice was still raspy and irritated from coughing, "It's just important that he gets it."

"It wasn't worth it, kid. The thing barely got me $200."

It took Zexion a few moments to register what he might have been implying, "…Wait, you sold it?"

"I try to be a nice dude, you know? But sometimes, I've got no choice." Xigbar left his seat, his height towering above Zexion, "Money is money, and it looks like you are going to get the short end of the deal."

Shivering with discomfort, Zexion made the motion to stand, "What deal? I haven't been talking about money." Xigbar kept him down with one hand.

"Kid, this whole thing has been about money." Rapidly, the situation became much more dangerous when Xigbar procured a rope from a nearby kitchen drawer.

Zexion didn't play guessing games. "Explain yourself," he demanded, putting up a fight as the older man kept him down in the chair.

Xigbar chuckled at the teen, liking his down to business attitude. "Let's hypothetically say that you have rent to pay, yeah?" he explained as he finished the last knots.

Zexion carefully played along, "Sure, everyone has got bills."

"And your money maker starts talkin' about kickin' you out. He starts nagging you about your "habits." He starts talkin' about leavin' for some place better."

"Can't you make your own money?"

"Ha! Exactly." Xigbar turned his attention back to his beer, "So hypothetically, your current method of money making doesn't quite cover it all. You're quite pissed off already and maybe things get a little heated, but you don't mind because you make a quick $200 and taught the fucker a lesson."

"I don't get what lesson you taught the 'fucker.'" Zexion almost didn't want to know the story; it would break Noodle's heart.

"-That he can't cross me!" Xigbar's dark side reared its ugly head. "I've kept that kid safe, fought his fights, he owes me! He was takin' me for granted, so I ruffed him up and left him with a message before I punched out his lights. _He's not my Bro, anymore._" He shrugged without emotion, "Too bad he forgot the message, though. But it actually almost worked out in the end."

"Yeah, he didn't know all of the horrible things you did and said when you came back to claim him. What, did you think he'd go back to paying for your rent again?"

"Ha, so much more, kid." Xigbar leaned down to his level for a moment, "But this is where you get the short end of the deal. You get to take over the job I had planned for him." Xigbar took out his cell phone.

Zexion looked on, silently twisting the maze of ropes around his wrists. He was scared for himself, but also for Noodle, who would get off work to find himself all alone. There was so much he was regretting.

"Hey, Saix, you know that offer your boss made me two days ago?" Xigbar took a swig of beer. "Does it still stand?" Piercing eyes suddenly raked over Zexion, "He's fourteen….fifteen? Maybe?"

"I'm seventeen!" Zexion couldn't help but lose it.

"Oh, and feisty. Fun to break, I've already had to tie him up."

A sly smile appeared on Xigbar's scared face, Zexion could only assume the topic had changed into money.

"Midnight tonight it is, then." Xigbar ended the call, discarded his phone and turned his attention back to his beer. Blatantly ridiculing Zexion, he sighed, "Oh, Lil' Dude, you're in for a night…"

* * *

Mustering up the confidence to get the blonde barista's attention, Noodle shifted his Sitar case across his back. "Hey, Namine."

The girl looked up from the table she was clearing to hurriedly reply, "Oh! Yes, your payment. Just give me a moment." She abandoned the table to take her place at the cash register shuffling though money.

"Oh, that'd be nice, too. But I was kind of wondering if you knew where Zexion had gone?"

With a clear frown she handed over fifty dollars and answered, "He left almost an hour ago."

_Of course he wanted me to play tonight. The faster I'm on my feet, the better for him. Maybe all he really wanted was to get rid of me. Was that why he bought me the Sitar in the first place? Just so I could make money to keep off the streets? Or so I could remember my old life and go back to it? I don't want to go back to it… _

Noodle kept his hope that Zexion might still want him, "Did he…say anything?"  
"No, why? Was he your ride?"

Noodle decided that he didn't like the emotion that he felt. It was crushing in on him and he didn't even know what it was called. "Er, yeah, pretty much," he lied whitely.

"I could give you a lift in ten minutes, after I close up, if you need it." Namine's friendly demeanor was wearing thin after her long shift.

Noodle didn't know where he would want her to drop him off, he certainly wasn't going to bother Zexion anymore, so instead he asked, "Actually, could I just borrow a phone?"

"Sure," As Namine handed him her cell, she inquired, "What's your name anyway? You never even introduced yourself to the crowd."

Drawing a blank on which name to use, he just mumbled as he dialed Luxord's number, "Uh, er. It's just. You know, people call me…nicknames, lots of things, sometimes, like-" He heard a muffled greeting, "Oh! Hey, Luxord." He turned away from Namine, wanting to avoid the conversation with her.

Luxord was on the other line, unmistakably peeved at the lateness of the call, "Myde?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was just wondering…if you could pick me up? I've found myself to be…all alone."

**

* * *

**

Think about it, the words "all alone" don't make sense…Yes, the song is another original one. I have been

_**searching**_** for real songs for you guys to actually listen to, but no such luck. I can find some that apply to the story, but none of them **_**sound**_** right. So, I figure it would be better for you guys to imagine the tune to the ones I write, because your mind can come up with some pretty amazing stuff.**

**But here's a fun fact: I was thinking of using Yoko Kanno's Living Inside the Shell, but it wasn't personal enough and it definitely didn't sound right. Meh. I certainly didn't expect to use lyrics in this fiction. I don't know how it happened…  
**


	8. Revelations 18:14

**Revelations 18:14**

Noodle's mind would be imprinted forever. Everything had gone bad, it was like everything was rotting and he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth. Even with that nagging flavor, insane thoughts bothered his mind. He told himself to get over the fact that Zexion had left him and move on, but he deeply knew that his songs would still always be about Zexion. He couldn't stop the harmony coming to his head with sneaking lyrics that spoke to only one person.

_I wish I could cross my arms and cross your mind  
'Cause I believe you'd unfold your paper heart and wear it on your sleeve_

He knew it was wrong to believe that Zexion would change his mind about leaving.

Luxord had picked him up from the café, of course (despite his blood alcohol level). Axel met them at the police station (with that night's conquest bashfully tagging along). Neither partner was enthusiastic about the interruption of their personal lives. Their conversation briefly focused on where Myde would stay that night, as it was steadily progressing towards 1 AM, but Luxord and Axel held doubts that it would be necessary.

"Have you called him yet?" Luxord reasoned.

"No, but I can take a clue." Noodle muttered with hurt clouding his judgment, "He wants nothing to do with me."

"C'mon, I'll call him. Straighten this all out…" Axel flipped out his cell phone, apologetically smiling to the petite blonde boy whose irritation grew by the minute. It didn't even help when Axel mouthed a sincere, "I'm sorry, Roxas," as the phone dialed Zexion's number.

The blonde's frown stayed stationary.

Noodle didn't even try to interpret what was going on there.

Fixing the silence that developed as the cell phone received one ring after another, Luxord stayed positive, "I talked to him just this last morning, you know that time he stepped out with me?"

"Yeah?"

"He sounded so eager about you staying; I bet he's looking for you right now."

Noodle didn't want to respond, so he gave a short nod while looking into the cracks of the wall.

Zexion wasn't sure why Xigbar stuck around to watch him as he was immobile and tied to a chair. He certainly wasn't trying to do anything to entertain Xigbar. There wasn't much he could do if he wanted to stall for time or something. He was just immobile and tied to a chair, yet Xigbar stayed sitting across from him. Unsure if he enjoyed the lack of conversation, Zexion stared at Xigbar in the exact same way Xigbar stared back at him.

Zexion decided he liked no-conversation better than the conversation the older man chose.

* * *

"You're gay, right?"

Zexion made a face.

Xigbar paused to plaster a grin across his face. "C'mon, your clothes give it away, could your pants get any tighter?"

Zexion continued to avert his eyes.

"So, Undecided or just haven't been with a guy yet?"

Murmuring softly, Zexion replied with redness in his cheeks, "Er, haven't yet…"

Xigbar grimaced, "Ohhh, ouch. I hope they're nice enough to warm you up first."

Zexion's curiosity allowed the conversation slowly further, "…Warm up?"

"You're really new at this aren't you?"

"Yeah, I mean I wasn't planning for any of this to _happen_." Zexion glared from between locks of his hair. "Having gay sex isn't too high on my 'to do' list. I mean, lets be serious, _I'm a freaking teenage kid_! Do you even _understand_ how illegal this all is?"

Xigbar ignored the angry outburst, "When I say warm up, I mean stretching your ass. You know, to keep things from getting bloody."

"You're telling me this to frighten me…" Zexion pointed out, but succumbed to worry. "Y-you think they wouldn't…?"

"Hard to tell, Boss isn't a very merciful man."

"Oh." Zexion's resentment grew.

"Listen, kid," Xigbar attempted to have a moment of explanation. "It's not that I want you to get hurt. If I could get the same amount of money if you had a tea party with him, then I would arrange that instead."

Zexion wouldn't hear his excuses, "I know, you have no conscience. You are heartless, you are a loser. Your entire life, you can't do anything more than drink and smoke and fuck everyone over so you can exist. It's people like you that make the human race-"

Xigbar gestured with exasperation, "C'mon! I told you to drink, that makes it easier, too!"

Zexion wouldn't look at his face.

"Alright, fine!" Xigbar rose from his seat towering above his insulter, "I'll stretch you out, I'll save you a lot of pain."

"What? No!" Zexion clamped his legs together in alarm.

"It'll be quick, you'll thank me. I'm actually a nice guy." In Xigbar's mind, he really was.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Zexion feebly tried to scamper away, pushing his chair farther back into a wall.

"Look, I'm trying to help you…"

"Get your hands…N-no! Off!" There was no stopping the older man from taking possession of his legs.

"Do you really want the Boss to tear you up?" Xigbar made quick work of removing Zexion's jeans and boxers as Zexion rambled.

"Who is this 'Boss' guy? What makes him worse than you? I don't want you to tear me up either!" He could only struggle slightly as his legs were lifted over Xigbar's shoulders.

"I'll be gentle. It won't hurt much at all." Xigbar prepared his fingers, soaking them in his mouth first.

"I take back what I said! About you being heartless!" Now Zexion was the one searching for excuses. "I swear I take it back!"

Xigbar didn't falter, his lubricated fingers waiting at Zexion's entrance, "You're right to apologize to me, 'cause this," He let the first digit slid in, "Might even feel good."

Turning shamefully red, Zexion's reply was a short, light, "Ah!" as his nerves fluctuated. He couldn't believe that Noodle's brother was doing that to him.

On the floor in his discarded pants, Zexion's phone softly vibrated.

* * *

"Huh." Axel looked genuinely surprised as he ended the call. "…I'll just try his home phone then…"

Axel's voice faded from existence, as if they were sucked into the cracks of the wall. Noodle wondered what laid beneath, because soaking out was the melody to the lyrics he had thought of. Or maybe none of that happened and Noodle actually just felt the soaking urge of tears building beneath his eyes. No one else called him Noodle…

The chords were slow and reeked of a certain memory.

"_W-well, who are you?"_

_"Zexion, and I'll take care of you. I promise." He fished out the wrapper from the stranger's hand and read the label. "Alright, I'll tell you what. I don't know what to call you, but you look like a good Noodle."_

Keeping his composure as the second phone call was made, he waited along with the partners who felt the first stages of alarm and the blonde named Roxas who was very disappointed with how the rest of the night looked.

As Axel lowered the phone again with no lead, Luxord addressed Noodle with assurance, "Myde, I know there is something wrong. I talked to him and I saw a promise in his eyes."

"Do you blame him for ignoring his phone? It's rather late," Noodle's understatement had a valid point.

"But what if something _happened_?" Axel actually showed genuine concern.

Noodle didn't even hesitate in his immature doubt, "The girl at the café said that Zexion left by himself and if there was a car crash, we'd know about it by now."

Luxord spoke up after pouring himself a sobering cup of coffee, "No, Myde. Your brother, you can't say that he doesn't have a motive."

Axel spoke in a hushed tone, "We tried to keep his address from being released…you think it got out?"

"A lot of things could have happened…" Luxord looked into the depths of his coffee mug.

"Or none of them. You could think of a million scenarios, I'm sure."

Stifling a sigh, Axel casually draped a steering arm across Noodle's shoulders, "Myde, listen." He led Noodle out of the office, with an uneasy look back to the blonde named Roxas. Once they were safely in the privacy of the hallway Axel began awkwardly, "You might have noticed that I'm not the kind of person to get sappy and sentimental. But you need to hear this." The red-head took a short glance though the glass of the closed office door, "All my life I wish I broke mirrors instead of promises, 'cause all I see is a shattered conscience staring right back at me." Axel tried to break out of the seriousness of it all, "Now, you can interpret that how you'd like, but to me, that's something I couldn't say to Roxas and maybe Zexion couldn't say it to you either." He took no time to linger in the moment and opened the door back into the office where his blonde friend suspiciously looked on.

Walking slowly back in, Noodle heard the next piece of his reverie. It couldn't have been real because it matched his thoughts exactly, as if the way his feet dragged against the carpet and the pit in his stomach could have been music. Words came with it as well.

_I wish I had covered all my tracks completely  
Cause I'm so afraid, is that the light at the far end of the tunnel or just the train?_

"You say that there is a possibility? Really…Xigbar?"

"I refuse to believe that Zexion left you intentionally. Xigbar certainly would have an interest in him." Luxord finished the last of his coffee.

"I guess, just to make sure he's okay…" The lyrics were incessant in Noodle's head and without knowing, he was keeping track of every line that jumbled together from nowhere.

_Lift your arms, only heaven knows where the danger grows  
And it's safe to say there's a bright light up ahead and help is on the way._

"…do you really think Xigbar has him?"

"I've seen your brother come in and out of here countless times, Myde." Luxord abandoned his coffee mug and grabbed his jacket. "As much as you'd like to believe

that all people are good, you can't."

"Whoa!" Noodle indicated to the way Luxord intended to leave, "Are you saying we should go there? Now?"

"Well, first I'll be checking Zexion's house quickly after I drop Roxas off," Axel didn't dare look back at the scowling blond. "Then meet here in ten minutes? Yes?"

Luxord nodded shortly, "Then I say we visit Xigbar and investigate a bit. If we've got you along, then we've got a bargaining chip and that's all we need."

"What?" Noodle's internal panic led to those incessant lyrics and sounds.

_I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity  
Cause it came down like a tidal wave and sorrow swept over me_

Noodle paced away from the door, "I can't go! Maybe that's what he wants us to do! Xigbar just wants me for some reason!"

Axel scoffed, "Man up! Myde, think about how terrified Zexion must be! More terrified than you!"

"Or he could just be sitting in his house, ignoring me…"

Luxord shook his head at the circle they had made and beckoned the blonde named Roxas to leave with him.

"Fine." Axel threw up his hands, "You can believe that if you want. But time is running out if he actually is in trouble." For a dramatic effect, he slammed the door behind him.

In the office alone, there wasn't silence. Noodle was very occupied with thoughts and songs and guilt and his conscience that kept singing at him. Surely that wasn't normal and maybe he was crazy as his mind filed away the next lines. Or maybe he was worried.

_Depression please cut to the chase and cut a long story short  
Oh, please be done, how much longer can this drama afford to run?_

Groaning all the way to the door Noodle's feet and instinct protested. "Guys?..." He called into the hallway. "Okay, lets go."

Axel's reply was a joke, "About time, I almost thought that wouldn't work on you."

* * *

Not able to speak or look at Xigbar, Zexion kept his eyes aloof and away as his pants were carefully re-buttoned.

"He'll be here any minute, kid." Xigbar was sincere as he continued, "I really do wish you the best of luck."

Zexion pretended that nothing had been said.

Already standing and searching his refrigerator for another drink, Xigbar persisted, "C'mon. I've already said I'm sorry."

Breaking his silence, Zexion mumbled, "If you were sorry, you'd let me go."

"I'm not sorry enough to pass up the money, kid." With that, Xigbar left the room with a beer in his hand. Behind him, Zexion could hear a TV being turned on and the sound of a distant sports game drone.

At last Zexion was free from Xigbar's looming. It was finally okay to let a few tears go. They weren't selfish ones because he mostly thought about Noodle sitting on a sparsely made bed, fingers locked in wonderment of what was wrong with himself. The mystery of what went bad in their relationship kept him from resting beneath the thin sheets given to him by charity but he sat more composed than the day he woke up. Everyday, he grew a bit stronger, but still, a homeless shelter was no place for Noodle to be.

Noodle faced the unknown of a lonely life and Zexion faced a similar unknown. He almost didn't know if he should be spending so much time trying to form an acceptable apology to Noodle. He didn't know how long Xigbar's arrangement was to last. He didn't know where he was going, who the "Boss" was, or if he would make it back home with his sanity. He didn't even know if he would make it home alive.

Or if they would find his body.

At this point in his life, Zexion didn't feel the benefits of living in the sheltered suburbs. He had no life skills developed to protect himself. What could his finely tuned logic and reasoning do against a much larger man? More importantly what happened to his logic and reasoning when he decided to crawl through Myde's window? Zexion could only hope that Noodle took it from him, so that maybe Noodle was looking for him.

Time had always passed slowly for Zexion when he was forced to watch or play sports, but for some reason even the game on Xigbar's TV couldn't delay what was eminent.

In theory, Zexion should have expected the knock at the door and shouldn't have been so startled. Instead, his heartbeat became louder as Xigbar turned off his sports game and walked to where Zexion imagined the front door was. With no view from the kitchen he was confined to, Zexion's imagination went wild when he heard the stranger's voice. Even though the conversation was soft from where Zexion sat, he could make out a few clear observations. For what the situation was, he was too mellow. He sounded deep, yet lacked inflection.

Xigbar must have offered to do something, for the man replied, "Don't trouble yourself," He seemed so subdued. "I want to get a look at him first."

Zexion had been expecting someone similar (or worse) than Xigbar, but the voice reflected someone that was calculating and logical…

Xigbar invited him in, "Oh, sure thing." Their footsteps gave away their arrival.

The first thing that struck Zexion was perfectly formed X on the stranger's face. Scars like those are often not accidents. Next he stared at the blue locks of hair that traveled down past the man's shoulders.

"He's so young." The man didn't attempt to smile, "He'll be worth the money." He handed Xigbar a bulging manila envelope and ordered, "Untie him, but leave his wrists bound together, we'll take him."

Zexion couldn't read the man and it didn't help that he didn't know who the man referred to as "we." It was even eerier how the man did nothing but stare as Xigbar complied and began untying.

Zexion felt obligated to murmur to his original captor who kneeled behind him, "Just do one thing for me. Give Myde back his things."

Loosening the ropes slowly, Xigbar replied in similar seriousness, "There's nothing I can do about his Sitar…"

Zexion exercised his freedom by standing and stretching his back, but ties still restricted his wrists. Not wanting to leave without something for Noodle, he bargained, "Just his music then."

Xigbar pulled him to stand from behind, "Those random papers?"

"Yes." Zexion was exchanged to the stranger, who showed his ownership with a firm grip on his shoulder as they began to part from Xigbar.

Not really wanting to watch the rest of the crime unfold, Xigbar stayed stationary in his kitchen, not caring that Zexion tried for one more glance at him as he exited the apartment. Or perhaps, he knew Zexion would look back and didn't want to see his eyes.

Zexion learned to be glad that there was no conversation between him and his new captor. So many questions could have been answered between the time they left the apartment until they arrived at the car. But Zexion knew that he would really dislike some of the answers. It was just easier to let himself be loaded into the backseat of his darkly colored car in the middle of the night.

Too quickly, he was faced with a man who sat opposite from him. Too quickly, they drove away. Too quickly, the man greeted him with a, "Hello."

* * *

Noodle concluded that he wasn't crazy, he was just creative. As he examined the darkness outside of Axel and Luxord's car, feeling new noises humming into his mind, he tried not to stifle the next measures and just let it go.

_Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties and breaks whatever doesn't bend  
But sadly then, all my heavy hopes just pull me back down again_

He didn't like how the lyrics made him acknowledge how he was feeling. Axel had checked Zexion's house, but received no answer at the door. But in reality who would answer their door at such a dangerous time of the night?

The scenery of the drive was unexciting. It was just black unfamiliarity, yet Luxord had informed him that they had entered the town Myde had lived in. Buildings were just buildings and people were just people, the only familiar comfort was the day's lyrics he could recite in memory.

"Myde," Luxord called for his attention "Look out to the right here, this is your apartment." The car slowed by yet another building.

"Whoa!" Noodle jumped from the bolt of sensory information.

"What?" Axel's foot's taped the breaks too readily, jolting the three men forward in their seats.

Waving a pointed finger, attempting to get his message out before his brain thought of the words Noodle exclaimed, "That's Zexion's car!"

Axel and Luxord gave each other severe glances.

"Are you sure, Myde? This is very important that you are-"

Anxiety twitched at Noodle's fingers, who wanted to do something to help. Something to fix it. Something at all, "-Of course I'm sure! I've never been so sure in my life!" Noodle couldn't keep still, he had two opposing instincts. One told him to run in his apartment, kick Xigbar in the shin, and leave with Zexion in hand. The other told him to just run. The fact that Zexion's car sat in the street changed everything. The thoughts in his head changed from mopey and angsty to what some people would characterize as typing in all caps lock.

_What does it mean? Why? What happened? Is he okay? What can I do? Why am I so terrified? Why do I feel like a coward who can't do anything? Because I am! I'm so naïve, I'm the only person in the world who would think so selfishly and-_

"Myde! Hey!" Axel snapped a few times as he turned around to the back seat. "It's time to go man up like I told you to."

Noodle wouldn't let his terror show too much. At least he thought it wasn't showing too much. "Right…." He three bailed out onto the street, "Er, so what do I do?"

"What do you want?" Axel sneered as they mounted the first steps of the entrance, "Cue cards?"

Noodle suppressed every urge to say yes. But, he had to give something back to Zexion and that meant being brave. Behind his own eyes he could see and hear that stupid internal conflict he was having.

_I forget the last time I felt brave, I just recall insecurity  
'Cause it came down like a tidal wave and sorrow swept over me_

The music that filled his head was inappropriate at that moment. He was trying to worry and yet muster up…or was it man up? He didn't know. He just added his own intentional lyrics hoping that they might sink in as much as the others had.

_Then I was given grace and love  
I was blind but now I can see  
Cause I've found a new hope from above  
And courage swept over me_

Luxord intervened, helpfully holding the entrance door open for Noodle, "How about you just let us take care of everything, okay? Don't speak unless you are spoken to."

It was easy to nod at that.

* * *

**Thank you to SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF for listening to me whine about songs. XD**

**This song I used is an _actual_ song by Owl City called Tidal Wave, but don't go listening to it until I finish using it in the next chapter.**

**I'm not a religious person, but the quote Rev 18:14 just seemed depressing enough to interest me. **


	9. Not Even Close

**Not Even Close**

Noodle thought that he was a good person. He knew that Zexion was a good person.

In his mind he concluded that good people should have good things happen to them. They should have big nice houses like Zexion. They should have plenty of good food like Zexion. But then why wasn't Zexion safe like all the other good people? And why didn't Myde have the big house and good food like the other good people?

He couldn't answer his questions. He could only observe his surroundings with childish awe. He had stepped into his apartment after Xigbar had begrudgingly opened the door to him, Axel, and Luxord. Tense conversation continued as he took in all the cracks in the wall, the stained carpeting, and every scratch and tear in the furniture. The cramped room seemed hollow and echoed Xigbar's raising words which Noodle promptly ignored.

_I didn't live here. There is nothing here that is…me._ His mind continued uninterrupted. _There is nothing here that Zexion would like. I didn't live here._ His eyes drifted over every detail, almost not wanting to see the truth about himself. What is the truth? _Maybe, Myde wasn't a good person. Maybe he deserved to live in a hell hole. Maybe I deserve to-_

"Myde! Go look around in your bedroom." Axel violently cut off his thoughts.

Tuning back in, Noodle noticed Xigbar's defensive stance. Something was happening…"But I-"

"Go look in your room, Dammit!" Axel intensely anticipated Noodle to be out of seeing range.

"Which one? I don't kn-"

"Figure it out!" Axel couldn't suppress his rage and Noodle rushed out of the room just a crash and yelling erupted.

Noodle found that Axel and Luxord were not very quiet as they talked with Xigbar. He was confused why it sounded like someone was being slammed against a wall. Noodle could hear everything.

"_I've never seen the kid! I don't even know the name."_

Noodle was forced to take notice of the room he rushed in. He was first struck with the vivid blue and yellow of the walls.

"_Zexion! We know he's here, his car is parked out front."_ Axel's voice was clear in its rage and frustration.

Noodle wandered farther into the room and became suddenly aware that it was his room.

"_I've been watchin' the game, haven't seen him!"_

_Crash._

Luxord's British accent piped up, _"Do you want to explain this large amount of money you have sitting out?" _He seemed to be the only calm one in the situation.

"_What? I-it was a Poker game. I won. I'm good, so what?"_

"_I doubt it, mate."_

Noodle soaked in the room of his first life. His meek possessions, the colors, the smells. There was no memory triggered.

Accusations viciously grated against Axel's temper, he pressed on, _"I'm thinking you've been dealing with some shady people again. What was it this time? Exchange the kid for money? Tired of dealing with drugs?"_

"_C'mon man, I've changed. Truly, I-"_

* * *

The stranger in the car with Zexion proved to be a gentleman for the time being. He was bombarded with polite small talk during the car ride. Zexion couldn't estimate the length of the ride, he nerves were attacking his brain and all he could do was dumbly answer the stranger's questions. Now the stranger knew his name, his age, his favorite food, and any other random fact he wanted to know. But, Zexion didn't even know who the stranger was. He only knew that the man driving the car was Saix and the man sitting next to him was his boss.

The stranger asked how he liked school, but Zexion gave no answer this time, "Excuse me, but do you mind explaining who you are?"

The older man smiled, carelessly swiping a few stray while locks of hair behind his ear. "Is that really a wise question to ask first?" He countered, "Maybe you should be more concerned with what I'm going to do with you."

Zexion was caught off guard with the reply, for it was the first sign of the man's malicious side. "That's a question I'll get to ultimately, but I doubt you would tell me now."

"Oh, I would. There's a reason why you're hands are fastened and defenseless. You cannot act out if you don't like my answer."

"So you are sure I won't like your answer?"

"Very sure."

_

* * *

_

Crash.

Noodle came upon his desk. His eyes couldn't miss the hastily stacked pile next to a whirring computer.

_Crash._

He identified each note on the page right away. His eyes began swimming in disbelief as his hands drifted towards the relics. He touched them, making sure they were real. He clutched them, Myde's pages of music, making sure they wouldn't disappear.

_Crash._

He remembered the tunes as he repeated them in his head. He flipped to the next page and the next and the next. He had known it all.

_Crash._

"_Okay! Okay! I may have seen him."_ Xigbar gave in.

_"Go on," _Axel urged behind gritted teeth.

Xigbar was hasty in his explanation, _"I saw Saix hanging around the neighborhood, I thought nothing of it. I heard a loud noise, looked out the window, see a kid being shoved in his Boss's car. That might be your kid. That's all I know, don't tell anyone you got it from me. Really, please. I don't want them coming after me."_

The hair on Noodle's neck stood on end. The sheets of music were pressed into his chest in a hug as his imagination went wild. _Who is Saix? He has a Boss? What does he want with Zexion? Why was Zexion here?_

_"Describe the kid." _It was Luxord that spoke, trying to ease out an answer.

_"I dunno, it was dark…"_

_Crash._

"_Describe him!" _Axel was relentless.

_"Blue hair! Short, okay? Skinny, looked pale. I dunno. Some emo kid…Don't tell them I said anything!"_

Wrinkling under the squeezing weight of Noodle's arms, his music was doing its best to comfort him. But, he was mortified, it was becoming too much to handle. Xigbar described Zexion. And he said something bad happened to him. And Noodle believed him.

"_You are scum, you know? For letting a seventeen year old into the hands of some sick fuck."_

"_I didn't do anything!"_

Noodle was stationary, but he wanted so badly to run out of his room and slam Xigbar against a wall. _That is what Axel does, right? To get answers?_ He so badly wanted answers.

Luxord interrupted Noodle's wide eyed thoughts when he walked into Myde's room and shortly said, "Myde, let's go, we've got all we can get out of him."

Noodle was swept with a feeling he had thought he had forgotten, a sickly sweet nostalgia. "Can I take some of my things?" He loosened his grip around the now creased papers. "I'm…not coming back here again."

Luxord nodded and helped him shuffle all the papers together in a pile. Wordlessly, he collected his laptop and he led the pair out into the hall where Axel waited. Noodle followed with precious papers in hand, not caring to look back at Xigbar who seemed to be crumpled in a corner.

"Luxord?" Noodle chanced a question at the man.

Luxord was solemn compared to his still fuming partner who mirrored him down the hallway. "Yes?"

"I, er, heard everything." Noodle felt the itching of music running up his spine, but continued anyway, "So, what do we do now?" He longed to just be able to wake up handcuffed in a bathroom again so that he could look into Zexion's eyes and start over. He would do things differently, because now everything coming apart at all seams. The only world Noodle knew was fraying, he was isolated, and his music couldn't keep it from unraveling. Even though another tune scratched into his mind, it was no help.

_It hurts just to wake up whenever you're wearing thin  
Alone on the outside  
So tired of looking in_

Noodle shook off his lyrics to catch Luxord's reply.

"Myde…" He paused, swinging open the door to the stairwell, trying his best to put comfort into his words. "I know it will be overwhelming when I say that you can't do anything, but it's true. The people we are dealing with are-"

"-Scum," Axel interrupted, unable to regain composure until after he had a smoke. "They're dangerous kid, they've been on our radar for years."

Noodle descended the stairs concentrating on his feet.

"We have been tracking them though." Luxord hastily added. "Our whole squad will be on this lead, Myde. In the morning, we will have everyone on this case."  
"Morning?" Noodle was grateful he had reached the last step and reached solid ground, for he stumbled stupidly.

Axel caught the back Noodle's shirt to keep him upright while Luxord reasoned, "It's 3 AM, Myde. Morning is a few hours away."

In the base of the stairwell Noodle stopped dead and felt himself in a helpless crisis, "What do I do until then?" His voiced raised with panic. Zexion. Was. All. He. Knew.

"You will sleep, Myde." Luxord placed his hand on Noodle's shoulder, an artificial gesture that attempted to guide him to the stairwell door.

"No!" Noodle jumped from the touch. "I won't! I can't even, like seriously, I am unable to sleep like this! I, I want…" He paused from his outburst, trying to put what he wanted in words. "I want this morning! Everything was right then. I want to put it back. I want Zexion back, I want to be-" _Who I was when I laid in bed with Zexion_ "-just…not… not Myde. Don't call me that anymore." He ended with a broken frown.

The two partners were at a loss of what to say next.

"Okay," Luxord began, "What do you want to be called? Noodle?"

Noodle kept his frown. Zexion was the only one who called him Noodle. It was kind of…special. Too special, it was an affectionate name. _Who should I be?_ Noodle wrung his fingers together in thought. "I guess," he piped up softly, regretting raising his voice. "Noodle is fine." The atmosphere was now awkward and somber and Noodle escaped by leading the way out of the stairwell. He needed another name.

Continuing to lead all the way out to the car, Noodle wallowed in thoughts. Would it have been better if Zexion just didn't want to see him anymore? He concluded yes. Very much yes. That Zexion would still be happy and not…taken.

Abruptly, Noodle hit a bump in his thought process. He paused in concentration just before he reached for his door handle.

What exactly was Zexion in danger of? Would they kill him? What benefit would they get from that? Or maybe they'd hurt him in some way. Noodle understood that they were bad people, but even bad people had reasons…

He was startled into reality once Luxord slammed his passenger's door. Scrambling, Noodle opened his own and settled into his seat, formulating a question as Axel started up the engine.

"So…" Noodle furrowed his brows in confusion, "It doesn't make sense. These people who 'bought' Zexion are going to hurt him, right?"

Axel replied with a simple, "Yeah."

"What benefit do they get out of it? I mean, what did they spend money for? Just to beat him up? Is that what crimes you've been tracking them for?"

Axel sighed at the wheel, "Like I said, Sex Ed isn't my job, Luxord. You take this one, you're good at explaining things."

Slightly flustered at the topic, Luxord shifted in his seat, not seeing a way out of the impending conversation.

**

* * *

**

I apologize! I left this fic for so long! I really do intend to finish it, so 3 for those of you who are willing to stick with me.


	10. Going Left

**Going Left**

Noodle was feeling wobbly inside.

He blamed the feeling on the fact that he was mulling over some sensitive information.

It started out with Luxord saying stuff about the birds and the bees, and that was really confusing because Noodle didn't even know what a metaphor was, let alone recognize one. So, Axel kept urging Luxord to, "just put the kid out of his misery," which alarmed Noodle quite a bit since Luxord had just finished explaining metaphors, euphemisms, and similes. Once it was established that Luxord wasn't actually going to put Noodle out of his misery, then the real misery began.

It took the entire car ride back to the station, but Noodle gained a general understanding of why he felt so different around Zexion. He also gained a general understanding of what could be happening to Zexion for every second he was just waiting around, every second he was being too much of a coward to do something. He began to feel antsy, because he couldn't stand the thought of Zexion being… "touched" by anyone but himself. Noodle felt himself blush to his ears at the thought.

He really did like thinking of it, though. Zexion would be uncharacteristically excited and leap into Noodle's waiting arms. Their hug would be warm and soft and right, their lips would touch and blend, and that's where the fantasy used to end. Now Noodle knew how to interpret his urge to be…closer. Zexion's collar would be slipping down his slender shoulder, and he would look up to Noodle with round eyes and moist lips just eager for more. Noodle would feel deft hands making short work of the fly of his pants and he would encourage the removal of his pants. Then those rosebud lips, red and shiny from kissing, would lower themselves upon his full length and Noodle would feel-

Noodle shifted himself to hide his erection. He had learned about that, too.

It really wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts, Noodle had to remind himself. He felt himself softening as he began plunge his mind back into the real life situation and in this situation, Noodle resolved to be a brave man of action, and not one who couldn't control his erections…

Noodle pinched his face into a determined frown. How could he even be aroused? After all, Zexion was at risk of being r…well, Noodle didn't like saying the word. But he assured himself that his inability to say it didn't reflect at all on his ability to be a brave man of action.

"…And finally, you, Noodle. You can just sit there and wait, okay?" Luxord had been saying something, but Noodle's preoccupied brain forgot to listen in.

"Wait? For what? Where?"

"While you were squirming in your seat, I've been going over our plan."

"Plan of…action?" Noodle supplied.

"Yes, you get to wait here." Luxord confirmed, "Get some sleep, it's almost morning."

"Larxy will have a fun time with you, won't she?" Axel beamed at the fuming woman, not really waiting for a reply as she left the room to return to the front desk.

"B-but, Zexion! He needs help! He needs me to-"

"-just let the professionals handle it, kid." Axel pointed towards an old couch in the corner of Luxord's office.

Noodle plopped himself down and anxiously began pulling at the fringe of the torn fabric.

"We're going to have all the bases covered, in an hour the rest of the squad is showing up and we'll be hitting all the high activity areas."

"You won't even let me tag along…?" Noodle gave a long face.

Luxord piped up, "No, that entails a lot of paperwork. This has turned into an official matter, so you really do have to stay here."

Axel flung a musty blanket at Noodle. "Now, get some shut eye, kid." Luxord retreated with Axel and hit the lights before Noodle could get in another argument.

He just sat for a while, just thinking in the dark, staring at the little slivers of light that came through the crack of the door. He strained his ears to listen to the men behind the door. It was just muffled mentions of who was going to be assigned to patrol where, and Noodle didn't know any of the people or places. It made him feel strangely lost.

Noodle pulled the funny smelling blanket up over himself as he attempted to get comfortable on the couch. Zexion's blankets didn't smell funny. He looked at the clock through the dimness, noting it was still early morning. He should have felt tired, but he wasn't. All he felt was a strong sense of urgency that pervaded into his dreams when he somehow finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Zexion didn't know how long he had been in the room, as he was very focused on his current task. The room only contained a bedside table with a drawer and a single person bed. He was led to the room by Saix, and he was told to get some rest. Zexion estimated it had to be around four when they put him there, so he only had a few hours until they would be coming back for him in the morning.

He was crouched over the bed with the drawer in his hands, trying to quietly splinter away some wood from the square bedpost. The first thing he had done when he was left in the room was check the lock on the door. It was of course locked, but that didn't mean some rudimentary tools couldn't fix that.

His arms were sore, but he eventually had a few nice pieces of wood to work with.

As he began to pick at the lock, he was reminded of doing the same thing for Noodle's handcuffs. It shouldn't have made him sad, because it reminded Zexion that he could get through the lock, but his eyes still welled up. He stopped fiddling with the makeshift picks to pull himself together.

After a deep breath and rubbing the tears out of his eyes, Zexion composed himself. Calm and cool, he blocked out all other thoughts other than getting out. His focus didn't waver until the lock clicked and he cracked the door open slightly.

He hadn't really thought of what to do when he finally got the door open.

Zexion had seen the building from the outside. It was huge.

From the ride over Zexion could tell the man was horribly rich. They had driven quite a ways out of town and up to a secluded mansion. All he really knew is that they took him into the basement.

Outside the door, Zexion could see nicely polished wood floors. He didn't really care about the floors, but that just meant that no one was watching the door.

Inside the room, he slipped off his shoes to be sure his footsteps would be quiet. He had no idea what time it was, so he didn't know if anyone was awake.

Deftly, he exited the room and hurried to check the length of the corridor. He did not like sneaking around. If prior experience meant anything, then he would have to say he was bad at it. The whole issue with being caught by Xigbar was not a high point for Zexion. Once finding the hallway to be clear, Zexion turned to cover his tracks. He noiselessly closed the door to his room. He would not be making a mistake like that again. Now, he could roam the mansion and anyone outside the room with think he was obediently sleeping inside.

Now he began a look out for an escape. He was hoping to find a stairway out, or one of those small basement windows. He figured he was small enough to slip out of one of those. However, the hallway just contained a lot of doors, which made him nervous. He didn't really want to open a door; he couldn't predict what was behind it.

Pacing the length of the hallway, Zexion had to ponder which door to choose. He stuck his ear up to each one, finding that there wasn't a sound coming from any of the doors. Of course there would be no sound, people were supposed to be sleeping. This frustrated Zexion. It seemed logical that one of the doors at the very end of the hallway may be the stairs, so he just had to pick, left or right.

Left or right. This made Zexion start to sweat. He went with right. He based this solely on the fact that he once read that the Greek word for "left" also meant "sinister."

He went to the right door, and pressed his ear to it once more for good measure. Five minutes later, he still didn't hear a sound. Ever so slowly, he turned the door knob, instantly regretting his choice of doors. He pushed it in slightly and peeked into the room. He could only tell it was dark. He poked his head inside and got a better picture, it was another room, but it seemed to be a sitting room of some sorts. It didn't contain stairs or a window, but he spotted the soft blue glow of a phone.

It hadn't been ideal, but it was better than being caught. He closed the door and decided not the turn on the lights. He took the phone and halted. Who would he call? Clearly he should directly call Luxord, but he couldn't really remember his cell phone number. He had to think back, he closed his eyes and tried to picture to numbers he had entered into his cellphone's contact list. The first was Axel's mobile and his office. He didn't pay much attention to those. Then he entered Luxord's numbers, he could picture it well, the first three numbers of each where the same as his own phone number, so it was easy to remember. Each set of the last four numbers were difficult, though. He couldn't remember which set corresponded with Luxord's mobile. He could have gone between the two sets of numbers for hours, but he just decided to try one.

He entered each number, jumping at the loud electronic beep the phone made. The ringing seemed even louder. His nerves where on high alert and he waited in the darkness. He became hyper aware of his surroundings. He focused at the light pooling at the base of the door from the hallway. He was just waiting for two dark feet to appear. He could almost hear the doorknob turning…  
"Hello?"

Zexion recoiled from the phone so hard he almost dropped it. He took in a shaky breath and answered, "Hello…" Then he realized something about the voice. "Is this…Noodle?"

* * *

Noodle jerked awake. He instantly felt guilty for falling asleep. Groggily he realized a phone was ringing. And it was loud.

He lifted his head to see a red light blinking on Luxord's desk. He blinked. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer it. He bounded off the couch, tripping over the itchy blanket that fell around his ankles, and opened the office door. Larxene wasn't at the front desk like she was supposed to be. And it looked like the guys were long gone. So it just left him to answer the phone.

He had never answered a phone before, so he just imitated Zexion. He picked it up, put it to his ear, and managed a timid, "Hello?"

"Is this…Noodle?"

Noodle almost jumped out of his skin. "Zexion?" He yelled too loudly into the phone, "Zexion, you left! Where are you?"

"How do you have Luxord's phone?" The tiny voice asked, "I need to speak with him, Noodle, because I don't really know where I am."

"I answered because he left me in his office, he told me to sleep while he went out looking of you. They wouldn't let me come, Zexion! I wanted to help, really, but-"

"Noodle!" Zexion harshly whispered, "I can't really talk now! You can help me by telling Luxord something for me. I don't know where he is looking, but I'm betting it's in the wrong place. I'm going to describe my location to you, so pay attention."

"Yes!" Noodle fumbled about for a pen and paper and poised himself ready to write.

"I'm out of town in a mansion. I saw it coming out of the car. It's surrounded by trees and up on a bit of a hill. I'm going to have to estimate it's a half an hour out of town. Got it?"

"Yes, and good news, I remember how to write! I don't think I really forgot, but it's just the first time I've done it," Noodle rambled, "And, wow, my handwriting it horrible, but at least it's written down, right? Oh, I've missed you so much Zexion."

The only reason Zexion had let him ramble was because he truly had missed Noodle as well. "It's very important that you tell him, okay? I have to go now, because I have to try to get out of here. I'm in a basement so…I just need to get out."

"They haven't…hurt you? Have they?" Noodle chewed on his bottom lip.

"Uhm…" Zexion didn't really want to explain to Noodle what his brother did. He paused long enough to come up with an evasive response, "I'm going to be fine."

Noodle had caught on that something wasn't right. His stomach dropped. His mind was floundering to find something to say when Zexion interjected.

"Ah-I think I hear someone. I'm hanging up." His voice was a small whisper.

"I love you," Noodle blurted.

"T-thank you." The line became dead.

Noodle stared at the phone for a moment. He then rushed to look up Luxord's phone number.

* * *

He was sure that he heard footsteps. Tip toeing his way to the door, he kneeled down until his flushed cheek met the cold floor. Ignoring the sudden bright light invading his eyes, he scanned for movement. He didn't have to wait long because a door suddenly closed. He kept his eye trained on the hallway, looking for those feet. He knew he was cornered, but there was always the chance that the person wasn't even looking for him. If he could just see what was going on, then he could perhaps make a run for it. He could hear steps, they were loud, but no matter how hard he pressed his face into the door…

Zexion reeled backwards as he finally caught sight of a pair of shoes. They were large and right in front of the door. There was nothing Zexion could do but sit up from his sprawled position on the floor as the door opened.  
It was Saix who looked down at Zexion with passive eyes. He didn't look angry that Zexion had misplaced himself; in fact, it looked like he had even perhaps expected it.

Zexion didn't dare make a sound. He waited as the man looked him over and finally said, "Where are your shoes?"

Zexion gaped and eventually answered, "I took them off."

"You will come with me," the tall man said.

Taking as much time as possible, Zexion stood up under the eerily watchful eyes of Saix. He brushed himself off of invisible dust then looked up to Saix.

The man turned and walked briskly to the opposite end of the hall. He opened the door and began up a staircase. Zexion followed, cursing the fact that he would have had freedom if he had just chosen left instead of right…

They continued upwards through the house until they reached the third floor. Zexion's legs were already unsteady from the shock of being discovered so he relied heavily on clutching the elegant banisters lining the staircases.

Soon, Saix had decided on a final destination. Zexion was brought to a large door and presented a tray of food that smelled delightful. Saix prompted him only with the words, "You will serve him his breakfast," and opened the door.


End file.
